


Нечто настоящее

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, mystrade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофт и Грег возвращаются домой
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Лед и пламя [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73168
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333005) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



**Глава 1. Пятница, 30 сентября**

Молчание в машине было не таким напряженным и намного более уютным, чем Лестрад мог надеяться. Правда, не то чтобы он вообще на что-то до этого надеялся, потому что еще утром он и представить не мог, что поедет домой с Майкрофтом. Ехать в тишине было легко, а вот заново склеивать их жизнь — не очень.

Лестрад вздохнул и полностью сосредоточился на дороге, жалея, что последнюю сигарету он выкурил еще по пути на похороны. Раздраженно дернув галстук, он твердо решил, что все, с него хватит: он навсегда бросает курить.

* * *

Майкрофт не был удивлен тому, как поменялось настроение Грегори, которое ясно читалось по языку его тела. Разумеется, он был зол. Любой на его месте злился бы. Майкрофт не знал, что ему сказать. Простого «прости» было явно недостаточно. Никакие слова не могли загладить его вину, потому что его поступок был сознательным и продуманным. И Майкрофт честно признавал, что в похожих обстоятельствах он снова сделает то же самое, если потребуется. Ему необходимо объяснить это Грегори, потому что если Майкрофт не скажет ему об этом сейчас, то их отношения начнутся со лжи, и…

Смертельная усталость не давала ему мыслить ясно, и Майкрофт попытался заставить себя вообще перестать думать. Он полез было в карман за сигаретами, но вспомнил, что не курил с момента аварии. Тогда он как раз затягивался, когда услышал треск, за которым последовал оглушительный грохот, и мир вокруг него перевернулся в прямом смысле слова, рассыпался калейдоскопом хаоса, ужаса и смятения.

Майкрофту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять под контроль свое сбившееся дыхание. Раньше он никогда не испытывал подобных непроизвольных воспоминаний о прошлом, таких реальных и пугающих, и до это минуты не представлял себе, что это такое. Там и тогда дождя не было, не то, что сейчас. Сжав вспотевшие ладони в кулаки, Майкрофт смотрел на дворники, смахивающие потоки воды с лобового стекла, но на самом деле видел, как оно разлетается вдребезги, и его осколки летят в него. Позже он вытряхнул несколько осколков даже из трусов.

Снова вернувшись в настоящее, Майкрофт продолжил смотреть на Лестрада, который включил печку и антизапотеватель лобового стекла, а затем одной рукой снял с себя галстук и сунул его в карман пиджака, совершенно не заботясь о его внешнем виде. Должно быть, ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы найти такой приличный костюм всего за несколько дней. Не желая нарушать тишину, Майкрофт не сводил глаз с Лестрада, надеясь, что тот сможет стать его якорем, который не позволит ему снова утонуть в прошлом. А еще он пытался заново привыкнуть к этому незнакомцу с суровым лицом, ежиком на голове и аккуратной бородой.

Видимость на дороге, несмотря на еще ранний час, была ужасной, из низких черно-фиолетовых туч шел проливной дождь, и Майкрофт был как никогда рад тому, что сидит в сухой и теплой машине. Огни встречных автомобилей расплывались и дрожали в пелене дождя, дробились в каплях воды на лобовом стекле, к которым не успевали справляться дворники, и когда Майкрофт переводил на них взгляд у него начинала кружиться голова. От голода и боли все вокруг него казалось нереальным и эфемерным, и он старался не отрывать взгляда от Лестарда, отчаянно желая, чтобы на этот раз тот оказался все же настоящим и реальным.

* * *

Когда они выехали на окраины Лондона, то попали в приличную пробку. Лестрад взглянул на Майкрофта, и обнаружил, что тот пристально за ним наблюдал. Смутившись, он выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Я только что сообразил, что обед уже прошел. Хочешь есть?

Майкрофт невольно скривился от отвращения при одной мысли о еде.

— Да, я тоже не хочу, — отозвался Лестрад и жестом пропустил вперед застрявшую на боковой улице машину. — Я тут понял, что я могу собрать все вещи прямо сейчас и никогда больше не возвращаться в ту квартиру. Может, тебе стоит поехать с охраной домой?

— Я бы предпочел пойти с тобой, — ответил Майкрофт мягким голосом, в котором слышалась стальная решимость не расставаться с Грегори.

— Ясно, хорошо, — добавил Лестрад напряженно, и его улыбка вышла более чем сдержанной. — Тогда надо дать охране адрес, чтобы они проверили квартиру.

Майкрофт вынул телефон, кратко переговорил с охраной и протянул его Лестраду. Тот с удивлением посмотрел на Майкрофта, потому что прежде одним из правил из совместного проживания было ни в коем случае не трогать этот телефон. Оправившись от удивления, он сообщил охране свой адрес и вернул телефон Майкрофту.

— Знаю, этот район выглядит немного убого, но люди здесь хорошие, — сказал Лестрад. — Чувствуешь себя почти как в деревне.

— С этой частью Лондона я совсем не знаком, — ответил Майкрофт, который внезапно разучился вести вежливые малозначимые беседы.

Остаток пути их разговор также не клеился. Лестрад припарковался во втором ряду, как только охрана сообщила, что они могут заходить в квартиру. Майкрофт неуклюже вышел из машины, с трудом удерживая равновесие из-за неподвижной правой руки, и вновь Лестрад не ринулся помочь ему лишь из опасения причинить еще большую боль.

— Квартира на третьем этаже, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он и пропустил вперед Майкрофта. Если тот вдруг упадет, то, по крайней мере, приземлится на мягкое, то есть на Лестрада.

Первый этаж Майкрофт, казалось, преодолел легко, но к третьему он весь вспотел, и его здоровая рука заметно дрожала. У дверей квартиры стояла незнакомая Лестраду телохранительница. Она кивнула Майкрофту и закрыла за ними дверь, позволяя им побыть наедине, что было им так необходимо. Опасаясь, что все, что он скажет, прозвучит как обвинение, Лестрад пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и пошел налить воды в чайник.

Замерев в центре комнаты, которая, очевидно, служила гостиной — и была гораздо меньше его гардеробной в «Доме Защитника», — Майкрофт воочию увидел, в каком состоянии и настроении Грегори провел последние полгода. Кроме углового дивана, в гостиной имелся лишь маленький столик, на котором стояла лампа и новый ноутбук. В комнате не было мягкой мебели, дешевый ламинат на полу, потертый и в царапинах, явно знавал лучшие времена, а окно не прикрывалось даже жалюзи, не говоря уже о шторах. Однако все вокруг было безукоризненно чистым — даже сейчас Майкрофт чувствовал запах различных средств для мытья. Гостиная была объединена с кухней, и на столешнице стояло лишь несколько предметов кухонной утвари, выстроенных в идеально ровную линию. Все вместе это лишний раз подтверждало, насколько Грегори было тяжело эти месяцы: когда он нервничал и переживал, то принимался наводить везде порядок, чистить и мыть все, что только возможно и невозможно, и раскладывать вещи по своим местам, словно так он мог одновременно упорядочить и благоустроить собственную жизнь.

— Чай? — предложил Лестрад, и глубоко задумавшийся Майкрофт вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да, спасибо.

— Хорошо, но у меня чай только в моих любимых пакетиках, — предупредил Лестрад и достал две дешевые кружки из кухонного шкафчика, который задержался на этом свете уже лишние лет тридцать.

— Само собой, куда же без них, — с легкой улыбкой отозвался Майкрофт, и на лице расслабившегося Лестрада появилась знакомая усмешка.

— Ага. Может, тогда молока? У меня его полно.

Майкрофт кивнул, и они пили каждый свой напиток, пока Лестрад выгребал продукты из холодильника и складывал в мусорный пакет, который оставил у двери, чтобы не забыть выбросить, когда они выйдут на улицу. Он положил на стол к ноутбуку телефон, зарядки и знакомую Майкрофту огнеупорную коробку, где он хранил все свои документы, и огляделся.

— Здесь, кажется, все. Пойду собирать одежду, — сказал Лестрад.

Облегчение от того, что он не передумал возвращаться с ним домой, превратило ноги Майкрофта в желе, и он прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы не упасть.

— Могу я помочь? — спросил он, чувствуя себя так, словно он каждое его неверно выбранное слово могло взорваться и снова все разрушить.

— Нет, спасибо. У меня огромный опыт в этом деле. — Лестрад поморщился, сообразив, что Майкрофт мог неверно истолковать это, и добавил: — Я не это имел в виду, правда. Идем со мной. Ты выпил хоть какое-то обезболивающее?

Майкрофт смирился с тем, что с его стороны было очень наивно ожидать, что Грегори ничего не заметит.

— Парацетамол, — ответил он. — Я плохо реагирую на все остальные лекарства. Со мной все в порядке, — отмахнулся он.

Лестрад закрыл открытый было рот, передумав говорить то, что вертелось у него на языке, взял рулон черных мешков для мусора и повел Майкрофта в спальню. Там стояли лишь узкая кровать и дешевый комод. Вешалки с брюками и пиджаками висели на двери, цепляясь за ее верхний край, и в любую секунду могли оттуда свалиться. Жалюзи на окне, должно быть, уже были в квартире, потому что по доброй воле Грегори ни за что такие не купил бы. У него просто не было сил и желания, чтобы их поменять. Однако, несмотря ни на что, на жалюзи не было ни одной пылинки.

Майкрофт не сразу заметил единственное украшение в комнате — модель «Астон Мартина», которую он заказал для Грегори, когда они еще были на острове. Этот его подарок Грегори ценил больше всего, и это было единственным, что он забрал из «Дома Защитника», не считая вещей и предметов гигиены.

Майкрофт осторожно провел одним пальцем по машинке. Погрузившись в воспоминания — счастливые, и оттого почти невыносимые, — Майкрофт не сразу заметил, что Грегори перестал собирать вещи. Посмотрев на него, он увидел, что тот стоит, прижимая к груди джинсы и потрепанную голубую футболку с «Уоллесом и Громитом»[1].

— Все, я больше не могу выносить эти смирительную рубашку, — сказал Грегори, свободной рукой показав на свой костюм, и скрылся в ванной.

Майкрофт в унынии посмотрел на то место, где он только что стоял. Он не ожидал, что… Что… Не в силах больше контролировать свои эмоции из-за запредельной усталости, Майкрофт плюхнулся на кровать, вытянул ноги и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, которая была выкрашена в цвет, который Грегори называл «стандартным государственным» — холодный бледно-голубой без намека на теплый подтон или игру оттенков. То, что Грегори даже не подумал о том, чтобы перекрасить стены, даже когда его отстранили и у него было много свободного времени, говорило о многом.

Майкрофт с отчаянием закрыл глаза: он никогда не думал, что им будет так неловко в обществе друг друга. Слова всегда были его основным рабочим инструментом, его способом решения проблем, но сейчас он был косноязычным и бессловесным, как…

* * *

Смущаясь своего побега в ванную, Лестрад вышел оттуда с напускной уверенностью в себе и замер, увидев крепко спящего на его кровати Майкрофта. За те шесть месяцев, что они были в разлуке, Майкрофт потерял часть волос, а взамен приобрел новые морщины. Его веки казались почти прозрачными, а под глазами залегли глубокие фиолетовые тени. Майкрофт вздрогнул во сне, и неосмотрительно доверчивое сердце Лестрада зашлось от нежности и беспокойства. Все эти месяцы он желал только одного: чтобы они снова были вместе, но лишь сейчас он начал понимать, что, вероятно, будет не так-то просто все наладить. Взять хотя бы то, что они, кажется, разучились разговаривать друг с другом. Правда, то, что Майкрофт испытывал явную боль и был голоден, не помогало успешной коммуникации. Эта мысль повлекла за собой другую, и Лестрад пошел в гостиную за телефоном. Он ничуть не удивился, снова увидев в списке своих контактов телефоны Майкрофта и Манипенни, однако вместо телефона Дэвида теперь был записан номер Фатимы — не так, наверняка, не так она хотела получить повышение. Поскольку Манипенни не было на похоронах, Лестрал позвонил Фатиме.

— Это Лестрад. Майкрофт должен принимать какие-то лекарства?

— Он должен был уже вернуться в Клинику, — кисло отозвалась Фатима, почти не скрывая своего беспокойства.

— Он не сказал.

— Ну, странно было бы сейчас от него этого ожидать, — отозвалась Фатима, и это был первый раз, когда она, пусть и завуалированно, говорила об отношениях Майкрофта и Лестрада.

— Да, пожалуй, — рассеянно признал Лестрад. — Я отвезу его в Клинику, когда он проснется.

— Грегори?

Повернувшись, Лестрад увидел сонного Майкрофта, который стоял в дверях, чуть клонясь в сторону.

— Планы меняются, Фатима. Он проснулся. Мы будем там через полчаса или около того, — сказал Лестрад, завершил вызов и внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Поехали, пусть тебя осмотрит врач, — нежно сказал он Майкрофту. — И даже не пытайся заверить меня, что с тобой все в порядке.

* * *

В Клинике Лестрад постарался не выдать своего изумления, когда Майкрофт не возразил, когда он последовал за ним в комнату для осмотров.

— Ты уверен? — пробормотал Лестрад, пока Бонд на другом конце комнаты складывал на тележку все, что ему необходимо.

— Совершенно. Если я чему-то и научился за эти месяцы, так этому тому, что между нами было слишком много секретов. Это изменится… если только дело не будет касаться вопросов государственной безопасности. — Майкрофт не сводил глаз с лица Лестрада, пытаясь понять его настроение и прочитать мысли. — Этого будет достаточно?

Не совсем понимая, что Майкрофт хотел ему сказать — кроме очевидного, само собой, — Лестрад пожал плечами и отозвался:

— Там будет видно. Тебе лучше сесть, ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Я просто устал, и мне немного больно, ничего больше.

— Ну, тогда я пойду домой, да? — сухо сказал Бонд, который как раз подошел к ним и услышал последние слова Майкрофта. — Вы разрешаете свободно говорить в присутствии детектива-инспектора Лестрада? — уже более формально спросил он.

— Да, полное раскрытие информации, — с легкой гримасой подтвердил Майкрофт.

— Надо же, я был уверен, у тебя язык просто не повернется это сказать, — заметил Лестрад таким знакомым и родным тоном, что Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся.

Впрочем, стоило ему начать раздеваться, как он и думать забыл об улыбке. Застыв на месте, Лестрад поморщился даже раньше Майкрофта, когда тот медленно разделся: все его тело было испещрено выглядевшими совсем свежими и еще не начавшими заживать ранами от осколков лобового стекла. На боку у него Лестрад разглядел уродливый порез, который казался старше и серьезнее остальных ран.

— Кто на тебя напал? — спросил Лестрад, когда почувствовал, что уже может говорить без дрожи в голосе.

— Это была случайность, — не придавая этому значения, пояснил Майкрофт.

— Кто-то случайно порезал тебя ножом? — с явным недоверием уточнил Лестрад.

— Это была трость-шпага, — пристально осматривая плечо Майкрофта, поправил Лестрада Бонд.

Лестрад пораженно посмотрел на Майкрофта и спросил:

— Как ты мог случайно порезать бок зонтом-шпагой, которую я тебе подарил?

— Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь. Это был Джон Уотсон.

— А-а-а, — протянул Лестрад со ставшим вдруг совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица, но Майкрофт, чье плечо Бонд как раз начал осторожно мять и крутить, был слишком занят, чтобы заметить этот предупреждающий знак.

К концу осмотра Лестрад был таким же бледным, как и сам Майкрофт. Сбежать из Клиники сразу же после этого им помешал Бонд. Узнав, что оба ничего не ели весь день, он отвел их в комнату, которая явно было столовой для персонала, и им быстро подали обед. Лестрад без особого энтузиазма ткнул вилкой в крыло ската с картофельным пюре и подозрительно ярким зеленым горошком.

— Я думал, еда здесь лучше, чем в государственных больницах.

— Намного лучше, просто она без изысков и выглядит неаппетитно. Каперсы бы ее изрядно улучшили.

— Здесь даже кетчупа нет, — печально отозвался Лестрад и с удовлетворением увидел на расслабленном лице Майкрофта улыбку.

— И коричневого соуса тоже.

Только начав есть, они осознали, насколько голодными они были, и уничтожили не только все, что лежало у них на тарелках, но еще и сыр, печенье и фрукты, которые принесли им позднее. Вооруженный списком ран Майкрофта и его лекарств, планами лечения и расписанием осмотров и физиотерапии, Лестрад отвез их в «Дом Защитника».

— Дома есть что-то съедобное и вообще нужное для жизни? — спросил Лестрад, припарковавшись.

— Сомневаюсь. Возможно, нам лучше переночевать в отеле, — с явной неохотой предложил Майкрофт. — Я не представляю, в каком состоянии сейчас находится дом, потому что я оставил здесь Шерлока и Джона одних. Я не планировал отправиться на афгано-пакистанскую границу через пару часов после прилета Шерлока. Я не пробыл дома и часа после того, как привез его сюда.

Это был третий раз в жизни, когда Майкрофт вот так свободно доверил ему подобную информацию, но Лестрад едва заметил это, представляя в эту минуту, как Майкрофт бросился спасать Дэвида, который выпал в открывшуюся прямо над ущельем дверь машины. Майкрофт вывихнул плечо и еще больше порвал рану на боку, но не переставал удерживать висящего в воздухе Дэвида так крепко, что порвал связки на руке, и все это — глядя вниз, в пропасть, которая в любую секунду могла поглотить их обоих. Бонду легко было говорить, что риск осложнений невелик и все должно полностью зажить, но Лестрад не мог отделаться от страха, что стеклянная пыль от расколовшегося стекла навсегда повредила легкие Майкрофта.

— Грегори?

Очнувшись от задумчивости, Лестрад увидел обеспокоенный взгляд Майкрофта, вынул ключ зажигания и открыл дверь машины. Впрочем, он не сразу вышел, спросив:

— У тебя есть ключи от дома? Давай, открою.

— Нет, я оставил их в доме.

— Тогда как мы попадем внутрь? Я оставил свои ключи, когда уходил, — напомнил Лестрад.

Лицо Майкрофта дрогнуло, и, пождав на секунду губы, он ответил:

— Я не забыл.

Он быстро вышел из машины и торопливо пошел к дому. Грег поспешил за ним, едва не наступая ему на пятки. Дернув за ручку, Майкрофт обнаружил, что дверь открыта.

— В такие моменты очень удобно иметь охрану.

Не обращая внимания на дождь, промочивший его насквозь, Майкрофт жестом пропустил Грегори вперед. Он не смог не отметить, что за весь день они ни разу не коснулись друг друга — Грегори тщательно этого избегал.

Как только они оказались внутри, Лестрад сразу же почувствовал, как он вымок и продрог за считанные секунды. Он кивнул очередному незнакомому охраннику, который принес его вещи, и закрыл за ним дверь с недвусмысленным и твердым: «Пока». Сейчас ему было трудно вспомнить, как он когда-то считал это место домом. Здесь даже пахло неправильно, хотя он не мог не признать, что везде было безупречно чисто.

— Слава богу, что кто-то включил отопление, — сказал Лестрад, осознавая, что просто нервно болтает, но не мог сдержаться.

Он осторожно снял с Майкрофта мокрый пиджак.

— Да, сейчас холодно, а ведь еще даже не октябрь, — согласился Майкрофт. По крайней мере, банальности были безопасны.

Лестрад повесил пиджак костюма, который накинул перед уходом из квартиры, на крючок для шляп и, верно поняв полный ужаса взгляд Майкрофта, сказал:

— Неважно, я все равно никогда в жизни не надену больше этот костюм. Он все время будет мне напоминать про…

— Похороны Дэвида, — закончил за него Майкрофт и внезапно показался смертельно уставшим. — Я почти забыл, что они были только этим утром.

— Это был очень долгий и тяжелый день. Давай пойдем наверх. Чай? — не мог не предложить Лестрад.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Зайдя на кухню, Лестрад удивленно посмотрел на Майкрофта и заметил:

— По-моему, ты говорил, что Шерлок жил здесь несколько дней, но кухня совершенно чистая.

— Да, — признал Майкрофт и обернулся, чтобы оглядеть гостиную. — Здесь был беспорядок, когда я уезжал. Может, это дело рук Джона? Хотя я сомневаюсь, что даже он в состоянии уговорить Шерлока прибраться.

— Ну, не знаю, — медленно отозвался Лестрад, — Джон мог предложить ему представить, что им надо уничтожить все следы их пребывания здесь, как будто дом — место преступления.

— Да, это могло бы сработать, — решил Майкрофт. — К тому же, подозреваю, Шерлок готов был на все, чтобы не расстраивать Джона и получить его прощение.

— Сядь, а я сделаю чай, — деловито сказал Лестрад.

Это было проще, чем волноваться о том, что они с Майкрофтом за день так не могли найти общего языка. Кухня была настолько чистой, что даже Энни не нашла бы, к чему придраться. Он озвучил эту мысль и добавил:

— Я так полагаю, что они с Леном еще не вернулись?

— Нет, — напряженно ответил Майкрофт. — Хотя сестра Энни полностью поправилась. Она думала о том, чтобы уехать подальше от плохих воспоминаний и вернуться в Англию. Однако когда я позвонил Энни и Лену, чтобы попросить прощения за то, что они узнали о том, что Шерлок жив из новостей…

— …как и все мы, — резко закончил за него Лестрад. — Бьюсь об заклад, им это тоже не понравилось.

— Энни не могла перестать плакать — и от облегчения, что Шерлок жив, и от того, что я им соврал. А потом Лен взял у нее телефон и… Он больше и знать меня не хочет, — сказал Майкрофт тем скучающим высокомерным тоном, который использовал, когда испытывал особо сильную душевную боль.

Лестрад поморщился и сказал секунду спустя:

— Ничего, он придет в себя и передумает.

— Нет, вряд. Он не сможет простить мне того, что я заставил Энни страдать.

Майкрофта снова захлестнуло волной отчаяния и терзаний, когда он в очередной раз представил, какую боль причинил тем, кого любил, и разговор опять заглох. Лестрад так резко сел на стул напротив Майкрофта, что, казалось, у него подкосились ноги. Сгорбившись, он поставил локти на стол и, опустив голову, сцепил пальцы на затылке, словно сдерживая рвущиеся на волю эмоции.

Затаив дыхание, Майкрофт смотрел на него и ждал. Когда Лестрад, наконец, выпрямился и перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, то по его измученному лицу становилось понятно, что он, как и Майкрофт не день и не два, а много недель и месяцев толком не спал и не ел, мучаясь от стресса и неопределенности, и был ужасно несчастен.

— Думаю, я все же не смогу это сделать, — пробормотал Лестрад, выглядевший уязвимым и потерянным.

Пусть Майкрофт подспудного ничего другого и не ожидал, эти слова все равно потрясли его, ударив под дых.

— А-а-а, — только и мог ответить на это Майкрофт.

Он уставился на свой остывающий чай, не рискуя пить его, потому что у него так дрожали руки, что он боялся уронить чашку.

— Да я не про нас с тобой, дурень! — воскликнул Лестрад таким знакомым тоном, что Майкрофт посмотрел на него с нескрываемой надеждой. — Ты что, правда, не понимаешь? Теперь меня невозможно оторвать от тебя даже ломом.

Майкрофт выдохнул короткое: «О!», и его улыбка, впервые за долгое время отразившаяся в глазах, осветила кухню.

— Я надеялся… Надеялся, что… — Он протянул к Грегори здоровую руку, и тот мгновенно крепко сжал ее.

Лестрад посмотрел на обнажившего перед ним душу, бледного от эмоционального потрясения и физической боли Майкрофта и испытал прилив такой всепоглощающей любви к нему, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он решительно подавил слезливую сентиментальность и сказал:

— Вот именно! Иногда ты бываешь таким засранцем…

— На этот раз я не стану этого отрицать.

Майкрофт поднял их сцепленные руки и без тени смущения нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев Лестрада.

— Без тебя моя жизнь казалось безлюдной пустошью. Ты — центр моей вселенной.

Глаза Лестрада заблестели, когда он сдался, плюнув на самоконтроль, и нахлынувшие на него эмоции смели всего защитные барьеры.

— Я бы тоже это сказал, если бы я не был косноязычным копом. И не смотри на меня так потрясенно, — добавил он с суровой ноткой, которую Майкрофт счел хорошим знаком после целого дня бездушной вежливости. — Ты не можешь не знать, что ты для меня… все. Лучший друг, любовник, партнер. В общем, Тот Самый. С большой буквы, заметь. Понятия не имею, когда это произошло, но я больше не просто «я», я теперь «мы».

— Но… ты был женат.

— Я все равно не испытывал такого чувства единения, — пожал плечами Лестрад. — И Джулия тоже, но это не ее вина и не моя. Как и многие другие пары мы были вместе лишь временно, хотя изо всех сил надеялись на лучшее. Я этого не понимал, пока не встретил свою судьбу. Тебя, если ты не понял, — услужливо добавил Лестрад.

Майкрофт так сильно сжимал его руку, что у него уже начало сводить пальцы.

— Мне не с чем сравнивать… нас, но до тебя и без тебя я чувствовал себя неполным. Один — не половина двух, но двое — половинки одного.

Лестрад недобро прищурился и сказал:

— Подожди-ка, это же цитата, верно? Этого, как его там… Каммингса. Ты никогда не используешь цитаты.

Майкрофт был таким измотанным, что ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что он только что сказал, и понять, что имел в виду Лестрад.

— Да. Прости, пожалуйста, — добавил он, потому что, очевидно, совершил ошибку.

Он снова испугался, что то, что было для него самым важным в этой жизни, утекает сквозь пальцы, и он не знает, как это остановить.

— Ты никогда не используешь цитаты, — повторил Лестрад. — Почему вдруг начал сейчас?

— Потому что я не соображаю, что говорю, — признался Майкрофт. — Я очень боюсь, что ты все же решишь уйти. Моей любви к тебе недостаточно…

— Но это чертовски хорошее начало, — пробормотал Лестрад, отбрасывая раздражение, как нежеланную одежду.

Он подошел к Майкрофту так близко, что они почувствовали тепло тел друг друга, и нежно поправил распахнутый воротник его рубашки.

— Ничего, если я тебя поцелую? — серьезно спросил он.

— Это будет идеально, — горячечно отозвался Майкрофт.

Лестрад помедлил секунду, будто колеблясь, затем чуть склонил голову, словно забыв, как это делается, а потом его губы мимолетно коснулись губ Майкрофта — раз, другой, третий. Когда он лизнул кончиком языка нижнюю губу Майкрофта, тот нетерпеливо застонал, положил здоровую руку Лестраду на затылок, притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал. Они целовались с одинаковым отчаянием и страстью, силясь заново построить мост через пропасть, которая разделяла их эти полгода. Когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга, Майкрофт неохотно спросил:

— Так что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что не можешь этого сделать?

Не в силах полностью оторваться от Майкрофта, Лестрад провел рукой по краю его слинга, надул щеки и медленно выдохнул.

— Я думал, что могу вести себя спокойно и по-взрослому. Я точно знаю, что у тебя была веская причина поступить так, как ты поступил, что ты не причинил бы мне боль просто так. Но я понял, что не могу вот так легко принять это, пока не узнаю все детали, пока ты не расскажешь мне все в малейших подробностях. Однако пока мы будем все выяснять, я наверняка потеряю контроль, буду кричать и размахивать руками, и в любых других обстоятельствах это было бы нормально, но только не сейчас. Ты выглядишь таким чертовски хрупким…

— Не выгляжу! — возмутился Майкрофт, которому была отвратительна идея о собственной хрупкости и уязвимости.

— Выглядишь, — мягко заверил его Лестрад. — Так что мы отложим все выяснения на потом. Договорились?

Майкрофт все бы отдал, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда прямо сейчас, потому что, несмотря на слова Грегори, все еще боялся, что тот его не простит. Даже у добросердечности Грегори были свои пределы. Однако раз Грегори хотел подождать с этим, Майкрофт не стал настаивать. Пора было, наконец, поставить во главу угла его желания.

— Как скажешь, — кивнув, хрипло ответил Майкрофт, и Грегори с любовью обнял его.

* * *

— Поверь, конец света не наступит, если ты сегодня обойдешься без душа, — с легким раздражением сказал Лестрад. — Даже не пытайся спорить. Сам ты с душем не справишься. К тому же мне еще надо найти те пакеты и скотч, которыми ты заматывал мне плечо, а сейчас для этого уже поздно.

Хотя Лестрад и помогал ему раздеться, у Майкрофта ушло на это столько сил, что к концу этого внезапно долгого и трудного процесса он весь вспотел и дрожал от боли. Да и приступ кашля определенно не улучшил его самочувствие. Было унизительно, что он не может раздеться без посторонней помощи, но хотя он и настоял на том, чтобы самостоятельно надеть пижамные штаны, ему хватило ума понять, что с курткой он уже не справится.

— Боюсь, когда ты был на моем месте, я проявлял недостаточно понимания и сочувствия, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Проявлял, проявлял. К тому же, насколько я помню, я был намного ворчливее и капризнее тебя.

— Подожди, еще не вечер, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и выпил таблетки, которые протянул ему Лестрад, даже не посмотрел, что это были за лекарства.

— Эй, я только что понял, что у нас с тобой будут одинаковые шрамы: на боку и на плече, — сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт посмотрел на его так, как обычно смотрел на Шерлока, когда тот особенно его бесил. В отличие от Шерлока Лестрад лишь широко улыбнулся и поцеловал уголок его рта.

— Дай я переоденусь, а потом устрою тебя поудобнее.

Майкрофт удивленно моргнул, но согласно кивнул, потому что у него не было другого выбора. И все же его ранило то, что Грегори не желал переодеваться в его присутствии. Он рискнул и сказал:

— Обычно ты спишь без одежды.

— Да, — переступив с ноги на ногу, ответил Лестрад, — но здесь немного прохладно.

— Угу, — отозвался Майкрофт, решив надеяться на то, это что его поднявшаяся температура мешает ему почувствовать холод в кажущейся теплой спальне.

Он не хотел думать о том, что Грегори по какой-то причине не хочет быть рядом с ним обнаженным.

— Так, — деловито сказал Лестрад, переодевшись, — это ты у нас спец по гнездам из подушек. Подожди, я принесу запасные подушки, и ты будешь мной руководить.

* * *

У них ушло немало времени, чтобы положить подушки так, чтобы Майкрофт мог удобно устроиться и ничто не давило на его бок или плечо, но в конечном итоге им это все же удалось. Лестрад лег рядом, чуть ниже здорового плеча Майкрофта, не забывая о ране на этом его боку, и вслушался в барабанящий по окну дождь. Он так устал, что у него ломило все тело, но он все же не давал себе заснуть, суеверно боясь, что все это ему снится и исчезнет, как только он закроет глаза. Майкрофт чертил большим пальцем круги по его бицепсу, и Лестрад рассеяно поцеловал его туда, куда смог дотянуться, не рискуя разбередить какую-нибудь рану. Майкрофт вздрогнул.

— Тебе не нравится борода, — заметил Лестрад в уютной тишине.

— Нет, просто я никогда еще не целовался с кем-то бородатым, — признался Майкрофт. — Она щекочется, вот и все.

— Да? Мне нравится мысль о том, что я у тебя первый. Но я ее все равно сбрею. Я хочу чувствовать твою кожу, когда мы целуемся. Все, спи, и тогда я смогу заснуть.

Майкрофт вынул шею, чтобы рассмотреть выражение лица Лестрада.

— Что? Почему ты?.. О, я думал, только я боюсь, что это все нереально. Правда, это потому, что один раз ты уже оказался моей галлюцинацией. Когда я был в Клинике.

Лестрад тихо выдохнул и промолчал, не уверенный, что Майкрофт сам понял, что он только что ему сказал.

— Но ты по-настоящему здесь, — продолжил Майкрофт, гладя плечо Лестрада, — и, думаю, я никогда больше не смогу воспринимать это как данность. И, просто чтобы ты знал, тебе понадобится тот лом, чтобы избавиться от меня.

Он с удовлетворением ощутил кожей улыбку прижавшегося к нему Лестрада. Поглаживая его короткие волосы, Майкрофт чувствовал, как все опасности и заботы этого мира тают, став незначительными перед лицом того океана любови, которую он испытывал к Лестраду, готовому дать ему второй шанс. Грегори был бесстрашен в своей любви — по крайней мере, так Майкрофт всегда предполагал. Однако его изможденное лицо говорило о том, что даже ему пришлось заплатить высокую цену за эти шесть месяцев.

— Что? — пробурчал Лестрад, ощутив перемену его настроения.

— Ничего, спи, — прошептал Майкрофт, нежно массируя его голову и проводя подушечкой большого пальца по шее.

И Лестрад заснул, чуть сильнее привалившись к Майкрофту. Правда, позже он разбудил его, пинаясь как собака, которой снится погоня за кроликом. Но Майкрофт подозревал, что так и случится. Несмотря на жуткую боль в плече от этого случайного удара и недосягаемые таблетки, Майкрофт улыбнулся и снова погладил Грегори по голове. Тот пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, так и не проснувшись, и в конце концов затих и заснул еще крепче.

Майкрофт не мог не думать тревожно о том, сколько же уже ночей Грегори нормально не спал.

[1] Уо́ллес и Громит ( _Wallace_ _and_ _Gromit_ ) — главные персонажи в серии из нескольких короткометражных и нескольких полнометражных британских мультфильмов. Персонажи слеплены из пластилина на проволочной основе и сняты методом покадровой анимации. Уоллес — легкомысленный и добросердечный изобретатель, поклонник сыра (особенно сорта Уэнслидейл) и владелец пса по имени Громит, который кажется намного более разумным, чем его хозяин.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Суббота, 1 октября 2011**

Расслабленный и довольный жизнью Лестард с буддийским спокойствием терпел Майкрофта, который никак не мог смириться с тем, что с больной правой рукой он не мог самостоятельно ни побриться, ни принять душ, и потому с каждой минутой становился все более и более раздраженным и ворчливым.

— Это унизительно, — признался он наконец.

— Идиот, — ласково сказал Лестрад. — Ты же помогал мне в свое время. Думаешь, сейчас принципиально другая ситуация?

Майкрофт пробормотал себе под нос что-то, что даже в очень оптимистичном расположении духа невозможно было принять за согласие с Лестрадом.

— Я никогда не видел тебя таким недовольным, — добавил Лестрад, включая душ с сильным напором воды, — это утешает и обнадеживает, знаешь ли. Подожди, я сейчас приклею еще кусок скотча. Я замотал твое плечо и руку в два слоя полиэтилена, так что промокнуть не должно.

— Я могу вымыться самостоятельно, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Лестрад и отступил назад.

Майкрофт развязал пижамные штаны и, переступив через эту лужицу шелка, зашел в кабинку. Лишь встав под мощные струи воды, он допустил, что, вероятно, это была не очень хорошая идея. Ему действовало на нервы шуршание полиэтилена, на который попадала вода, а когда она касалась его кожи, то у него начинали болеть все царапины и порезы. Душевая кабинка была достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить хоть восемь человек, но сейчас она впервые показалась Майкрофту чересчур большой. Внезапно дезориентированный и нетвердо державшийся на ногах, он схватился за стойку с мыльницей, чтобы не упасть, и почувствовал поток холодного воздуха. Обернувшись, он увидел, что в кабинку зашел Лестрад, на котором не было ничего, кроме часов. На его лице застыло красноречивое выражение: «Я же тебе говорил!». Майкрофт мог лишь с немым обожанием и желанием пялиться на свою представшую перед ним во плоти мечту.

— Майкрофт, — окликнул его Лестрад.

Майкрофт моргнул и взял себя в руки.

— Прости, я задумался.

— Ага, о том, как бы тебе не упасть, судя по всему.

— Не только. Я забыл, какой ты красивый.

Лестрад сглотнул и смущенно пожал плечами.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь. Любовь явно слепа. Послушай, я понимаю, что ты хочешь вымыться самостоятельно, но если ты позволишь мне помочь, то сделаешь мне огромное одолжение.

Недоверчивое фырканье Майкрофта было слышно даже несмотря на шум воды.

— Я серьезно. Я сто лет ни до кого не дотрагивался, а теперь передо мной ты. Я хочу наверстать упущенное время, — спокойно сказал Лестрад.

Хотя он и не встал под душ, брызги воды все равно долетали до него и стекали по лицу, как слезы, блестя на его уже начавших намокать волосах на груди.

Майкрофт не сомневался, что Лестрад мог увидеть в его глазах все те противоречивые эмоции, которые он испытал в этот момент.

— Грегори, я… Я не уверен, что смогу…

Лестрад улыбнулся одновременно весело и нежно.

— Зато я более чем уверен, что в твоем состоянии секс полностью исключен. Я просто хочу принять с тобой душ. Этого будет достаточно. Последние полгода мне так не хватало обычных человеческих прикосновений, что я едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать специально врезаться в людей.

Майкрофт уже успел забыть, что Лестрад умел открыто говорить о таких вещах, которые остальные люди предпочитали не вытаскивать на свет божий.

— Я пожимал руки чаще и дольше обычного, — c кривой улыбкой признался Майкрофт.

— Ну, даже с учетом твоего состояния мы можем позволить себе больше, чем простое рукопожатие, — пробормотал Лестрад и легонько поцеловал Майкрофта. Взяв шампунь, он сказал: — Так, сначала голову. Закрой глаза и держись за меня.

Майкрофт ответил ему такой ослепительной улыбкой, что у Лестрада перехватило дыхание, и он сжал открытую бутылочку шампуня так сильно, что ее содержимое выплеснулось на них обоих.

— По крайней мере, теперь волосы у тебя на груди будут невероятно мягкими и шелковистыми, — жизнерадостно заявил Лестрад, стараясь за смотреть на то, как шампунь стекает по лобку Майкрофта.

Любуясь великолепным зрелищем того, как у Грегори встает член — из-за него, из-за Майкрофта! — он спросил:

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь заняться сексом в душе?

Он провел пальцем по члену Грегори, и тот дрогнул в ответ на его прикосновение.

— Дай мне лосьон для тела, — пробормотал Майкрофт и потерся носом об ухо Лестрада. — Уж это-то я в состоянии сделать.

— Зачем? А-а-а… Ну, ладно… Если ты уверен.

Способность Лестрада к членораздельной речи почти окончательно исчезла, когда Майкрофт развернул его к себе спиной и прижался к нему грудью. Сначала Лестрад еще пытался следить за длинными элегантными пальцами, которые неторопливо скользили по его члену, но вскоре он не мог больше сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме хриплого голоса Майкрофта, шепчущего ему на ухо о своих чувствах и желаниях. Майкрофт долго медленно ласкал Лестрада, время от времени дразняще проводя подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Лестрад потерял голову от разлившегося по его венам наслаждения и забыл все слова, кроме коротких «да», «так» и «еще», а когда Майкрофт ускорил, наконец, темп, то не смог долго продержаться, и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил.

У него на лице все еще было блаженное идиотское выражение, когда Лестрад почувствовал привставший член Майкрофта и, повернувшись, сказал с довольной улыбкой:

— Ты явно рад меня видеть.

Майкрофт тихо, но довольно фыркнул и ответил:

— Я начинаю верить, что ты можешь поднять и мертвого.

— Не шути об этом, — неожиданно жестко и яростно сказал Лестрад. — Мы были слишком близки к этому. И у тебя болит плечо, — заметил Лестрад, резко меняя тему разговора. — Я его задел, да?

— Это того стоило, — с улыбкой отозвался Майкрофт, и Лестрад просто не мог не поцеловать его.

— Черт, я уже весь сморщился от воды, — сказал Лестрад. — Подай мне шампунь.

— Ты его уронил.

— Никто не любит умников. — Лестрад наклонился, чтобы поднять бутылочку, и, вставая, поцеловал член Майкрофта. — Выглядит многообещающе.

— Может, завтра, — сказал Майкрофт

Он наклонил голову, и вместо того, чтобы просто быстро вымыть ее, Лестрад принялся нежно ее массировать. Майкрофт тихо застонал, и Лестрад довольно улыбнулся. Когда остатки кондиционера были смыты, Майкрофт подставил лицо под струи воды, чувствуя, как скользкие от мыла пальцы осторожно моют и ласкают его покрытое ранками тело. Лестрад не пропустил ни одного сантиметра его кожи. Он намылил сначала у него за ушами, затем шею и спустился ниже — руки, подмышки, грудь, живот, пах. Повернув Майкрофта к себе спиной, Лестрад вымыл его спину и ягодицы и опустился на колени, чтобы заняться его ногами и ступнями.

— Тебе необязательно это делать, — пробормотал Майкрофт, но без особого протеста, потому что видел, что Лестраду самому доставляло удовольствие заботиться о нем. К тому же Майкрофт не мог не думать о том, что он снова с головы до ног покрыт прикосновениями Грегори, как раньше.

— Тихо, — отозвался Лестрад, моя ноги Майкрофта между пальцев, — я почти закончил. Можешь потом потереть мне спину?

* * *

Чистый, сухой и расслабленный Майкрофт, одевшийся в домашний костюм, сидел на кушетке в гардеробной и наблюдал за Грегори. Он благодарно вздохнул, когда Грегори прижал к его небритой щеке горячее влажное полотенце.

Держащий в руках бритву Лестрад посмотрел на то, как Майкрофт доверчиво поднял голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и сказал с показным возмущением:

— Ты мог бы хотя бы ради приличия казаться напуганным.

— Я потратил все свои запасы страха, когда ты сдирал с меня скотч.

Не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, Майкрофт расстегнул рубашку и потер лысое пятно на груди.

— Насколько я помню, когда я был на твоем месте, ты считал, что я устроил бурю в стакане воды, — заметил Лестрад и, наклонившись, поцеловал Майкрофта в то место, где отодранный скотч оставил его без волос.

— Ты видел, что скотч был наклеен в форме буквы «Л»?

Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся.

— Все, сиди спокойно, закрой глаза и молись, чтобы у меня не дрогнула рука, — скомандовал Лестрад, который начинал уже сомневаться в своих талантах цирюльника.

— Это безопасное лезвие, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт, но послушно закрыл глаза, пытаясь на слух определить, что Грегори делал в тот или иной момент.

Однако он не выдержал и открыл глаза, когда почувствовал запах своей любимой пены для бритья. Майкрофт продолжил наблюдать за Грегори, который сосредоточенно размазал по его щетине пену и начал его брить. Поначалу неуверенный, Лестрад быстро наловчился, и когда Майкрофт привык к размеренным движениям его руки, он осознал, что все это было гораздо более интимным процессом, что он предполагал. Лестрад наклонялся так близко к нему, что дыхание и тепло их тел смешивались воедино. Время от времени Лестрад нежно поворачивал голову Майкрофта то в одну, то в другую сторону, и единственным, что нарушало царящую в гардеробной тишину, было тихое шуршание, с которым лезвие проходилось по щетине, и плеск воды. До тех пор, пока у Лестрада не заурчало в желудке.

— Прости, просто я голодный.

— Я тоже, — с удивлением понял Майкрофт и признательно выдохнул, когда Лестрад намазал его щеки увлажняющим лосьоном. — Жаль, что дома нет еды.

— Уже должна быть. Я позвонил Фатиме и развел ее на покупку нам чего-нибудь поесть на первое время.

— И ты до сих пор жив? — подняв бровь, поразился Майкрофт.

— Да, знаю. Должно быть, она подобрела.

— Если тебе так легче, продолжай в это верить, — хмыкнул Майкрофт.

Лестрад снял с себя халат Майкрофта, натянул свои джинсы и огляделся в надежде найти какую-нибудь случайно оставленную здесь полгода назад футболку.

— Возьми мою рубашку, — предложил Майкрофт так обыденно, как только мог.

Лестрада, однако, он провести не смог, хотя, тот, улыбнувшись, и согласился на это предлоежние. Бледно-голубая с серебристым отливом рубашка, которую выбрал Майкрофт, настолько шла Лестраду, что даже он сам это заметил.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он так, словно Майкрофт сказал что-то вслух, — когда мне понадобится одежда, можешь составить мне компанию и выбрать, что тебе понравится. В конце концов, это тебе на меня смотреть. Все, пошли есть.

* * *

— Фатима знает о моих вкусах больше, чем я предполагал, — заметил Лестрад, доедая грушу.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты специально попросил ее купить овсянку?

— Не начинай, — мягко отозвался Лестрад, — тебе она полезна. Твой диетолог дал мне распечатку со всеми рекомендациями и запретами.

— О боже, — мрачно сказал Майкрофт.

— Тебе надо быть в Клинике через пятьдесят минут для первого сеанса физиотерапии. Я отвезу тебя туда и схожу в магазин, чтобы докупить все необходимое. Встретимся здесь, — предложил Лестрад.

Даже учитывая, как часто он просыпался этой ночью, Майкрофт все равно спал лучше и дольше, чем последние шесть месяцев, и поэтому отлично себя чувствовал. Настолько, что мгновенно уловил, что Лестрад что-то не договаривал. Впрочем, у него хватило здравого смысла не требовать объяснений.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Майкрофт.

— Эти новые ребята будут теперь твоей постоянной охраной? — поинтересовался Лестрад, загружая посуду в посудомоечную машину.

— Некоторые из них — да, возможно. Они все на испытательном сроке. А что?

— Тот парень в красном галстуке смотрел большую часть времени на тебя, а не на то, что творится вокруг. Да я его застал врасплох так, что он аж вздрогнул от неожиданности!

— Ясно. — Майкрофт пригладил волосы на затылке. — Мне самому следовало это заметить.

— Ну, конечно, следовало. Не тебе же сделали две операции за четыре дня, не у тебя был жар и…

— Я все понял, спасибо. Я позвоню Балаше, — обреченно сказал Майкрофт.

* * *

Лестрад оставил Майкрофта в нежных и цепких объятиях медперсонала Клиники и поехал на Бейкер-стрит. Воспользовавшись тем, что он бы на машине с дипломатическими номерами, он припарковался на двойной желтой линии. Была суббота, и, как Лестрад и предполагал, хотя миссис Хадсон уже давно проснулась, Джон еще был в пижаме, когда он поднялся наверх, а Шерлок только выходил из спальни, завязывая пояс халата.

— Лестрад? — с нескрываемым удивлением сказал Шерлок и тут же добавил с беспокойством: — У тебя есть новости о… — Он осекся, внимательно оглядел Лестрада и продолжил: — А, да, понятно. Значит, с ним все в порядке.

— Доброе утро, Грег. — Улыбка Джона померкла, когда он заметил на лице Лестрада холодное враждебное выражение. — Что случилось? — сразу окончательно проснувшись, спросил Джон.

— Если с Майкрофтом и «все в порядке», то точно не благодаря тебе. Я знаю, что ты пырнул Майкрофта шпагой, — сказал Лестрад, наплевав на правила хорошего тона и ни с кем не поздоровавшись.

— Это был несчастный случай, — отмахнулся Уотсон и хотел было пойти поставить чайник.

Его безразличный, лишенный и тени раскаянья тон стал последней соломинкой для Лестрада. Он навис на Уотсоном, используя свое преимущество в росте и весе, что делал крайне редко, и предупредил:

— Уверен, что это было очень забавно. Если ты еще раз тронешь Майкрофта, тебе не поздоровится, это ясно?

Лестрад не повысил голоса, но того, как резко и жестко он это сказал, было вполне достаточно.

— Ты все равно не сможешь арестовать Джона, — небрежно заявил Шерлок.

Лестрад лишь мельком взглянул на него и ответил:

— Я разве сказал хоть слово про арест?

У Уотсона, который скорее удивленно, чем испуганно глядел на Лестрада, вдруг комически округлились глаза, и он с совершенно с другим выражением посмотрел на него. — Подожди, так вы с Майкрофтом действительно?..

— Не твое дело. Ты меня понял? — переспросил Лестрад.

— Не говори ерунды, — встрял Шерлок, но все же подошел поближе, готовый в любую минуту вмешаться. — Ты явно вернулся к этому толстяку.

Лестрад, прищурившись, перевел на него взгляд.

— Как будто я позволю тебе тронуть Джона, — беспечно продолжил Шерлок, не замечая предупреждающих знаков, которые Джон воспринимал теперь серьезно.

— Шерлок, — попробовал было остановить его Уотсон, забыв про чай.

Лестрад всем телом повернулся к Шерлоку и неожиданно сурово и опасно спросил:

— Да неужели? И как ты собираешься меня остановить?

Теперь настал черед Шерлока окончательно проснуться и проанализировать ситуацию.

— Пока меня не было в стране, я убивал время, изучая различные виды бартитсу[1].

Поняв по лицу Лестрада, что тот никогда прежде не слышал об этом боевом искусстве, Шерлок начал быстро переступать с ноги на ногу, не сходя с места. Хотя он и был гибким и проворным, но все же выглядел скорее как кандидат на заглавную роль в «Билли Эллиоте»[2], чем выходящий на ринг боксер, которым он хотел казаться.

— Господи боже ж ты мой, — вздохнул Лестрад, чья враждебность улетучивалась с каждой секундой. — Ты в это веришь? Ну, давай, начинай.

Он поманил Шерлока и отошел назад, чтобы они не врезались в стол. Никогда не знаешь, над чем работает Шерлок, а в эту минуту столешница выглядела как место особенно кровавой аварии в миниатюре.

Уотсон расслабился и все же пошел поставить чайник. Шерлок принялся прыгать на месте и махать руками, и полы его шелкового халата развевались позади него. Лестрад невольно ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Тебя просто нельзя оставлять одного. Черт, Шерлок, да тебя мгновенно прикончат, если ты покажешь всем, какой ты слабак.

— Ставлю сто фунтов, что я смогу свалить тебя с ног.

Кудри Шерлока прыгали в одном с ним темпе, а на его обычного бледном как у вампира лице появился легкий румянец.

— Идет, — быстро согласился Лестрад.

Джон быстро повернулся на раздавшийся за его спиной грохот и увидел, что Шерлок сидит на полу, возмущено глядя на Лестрада.

— Я не был готов!

— Уверен, любой злодей любезно предупредит тебя, прежде чем напасть, — потерев ладони, сказал Лестрад. — Ты должен мне сто фунтов. Я не принимаю чеки.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и лишь в последнюю секунду с трудом удержался и не потер отбитый зад, как собирался.

— Джон, заплати ему, — мрачно и капризно сказал он, расстроенный поражением.

— Чем, пуговицами? — Уотсон протянул Лестраду чашку чая и показал на неоткрытую пачку песочного печенья. — Ты должен был дойти до банкомата.

— Тогда я буду тебе должен, — с достоинством сказал Шерлок. — Ну, или Майкрофт может заплатить за меня.

— Да что ты говоришь? — снова недружелюбно и с вызовом откликнулся Лестрад.

— Что ты мне не рассказал? — нахмурился Шерлок.

— В этом мире есть куча вещей, о которых я тебе не рассказываю. Можешь принести деньги завтра, когда придешь навестить Майкрофта.

— Почему я захочу вдруг навестить Майкрофта? — удивился Шерлок.

Уотсон вздохнул, открыл пачку печенья и пошел к своему креслу.

— Мне плевать на то, чего ты хочешь, а чего нет, — с бешенством, которое он не стал контролировать, сказал Лестрад. — Он едва не умер в аварии на афганской границе. Он перенес две серьезные операции за четыре дня и лихорадку из-за того, что рана от шпаги воспалилась. Он физически и психологически истощен, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что потратил уйму времени на то, чтобы сохранить твою тощую задницу…

Шерлок махнул рукой, отметая это как незначительный фактор.

— Он в больнице?

— Он сбежал оттуда в день похорон и должен был бы вернуться обратно. У него порвана вращательная манжета, вывихнуто плечо, порваны связки на правой руке, плюс куча порезов и поврежденные легкие из-за того, что он вдохнул стеклянное крошево.

— Хочешь, чтобы я его осмотрел? — спросил Джон. — Сядь, ты выглядишь измотанным.

— Похороны. Это был один из людей Майкрофта, — сказал Шерлок.

— Дэвид, один из его ближайших помощников.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты купил новый костюм. Он был намного приличнее того, что ты обычно носишь. Зачем Майкрофт хочет меня видеть?

Едва заметив привычное оскорбление, Лестрад ответил:

— Он не говорил, что хочет тебя видеть. Но он подавлен и чертовски по тебе скучал все это время.

— По тебе он скучал больше, — совершенно не расстроенно сказал Шерлок.

— Мои отношения с Майкрофт не обсуждаются, — резко отозвался Лестрад. — Господи, Шерлок, ты что, и впрямь так его ненавидишь? Лен и Энни отреклись от него, потому что ты и не подумал скрываться ото всех, как тебя просили, — нет, тебе обязательно надо было заявить всему миру, что ты жив. Майкрофт не так много от тебя просит, а ты не мог даже сделать один-единственный телефонный звонок. Ну, два: я бы тоже предпочел узнать обо всем от тебя лично, а не от журналистов из «Дейли Мейл», которые подкараулили меня у дома.

— Мы хотели позвонить, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джон и покосился на Шерлока, — но отвлеклись то на одно, то на другое…

— Я забыл, — перебил его Шерлок с ноткой вызова.

— Конечно же, ты забыл, это ведь не тебе было нужно.

— Так ты снова с Майкрофтом?

— Где еще я могу быть? — рявкнул Лестрад и, упреждающе подняв руку, добавил: — Нет, это риторический вопрос, не отвечай.

— Где ты научился этому приему? — уже отвлекшись, спросил Шерлок. — Его нет в полицейской методичке.

— Я провел большую часть детства и юности на улице, — пожал плечами Лестрад. — И, хотя сейчас в это и трудно поверить, я был смазливым парнем, поэтому мне пришлось научиться постоять за себя. Другое дело, что тогда я скорее сначала вывихнул бы тому, кто вздумал на меня напасть, палец, а потом еще один сломал бы. Это чертовски больно и дает шанс быстро сбежать, а бегал я тогда отлично.

В его голос просочились эмоции, которые испытывал каждый раз, когда вспоминал прошлое, обычно тщательно скрываемое за семью замками, и даже Шерлок лишь кивнул в ответ и промолчал. Правда, это молчание продлилось не долго. Внимательно оглядев Лестрада, Шерлок сказал:

— Ты еще вполне привлекательный. Особенно сейчас, когда сбросил четыре килограмма. Правда, я не представляю, зачем ты подстригся так коротко и отпустил бороду — тебя все равно легко узнать, ты слишком симпатичный для полицейского. Если только это не для работы под прикрытием.

Уотсон прикрыл глаза, а Лестрад лишь весело хмыкнул. Впрочем, он тут же перевел серьезный взгляд на Уотсона, который ел печенье, и сказал:

— Еще оно, Джон: я так понимаю, что Майкрофт был ранен, потому что ты попытался напасть на Шерлока.

— Я был зол, — напряженно ответил Уотсон, которому явно было не по себе.

— И это оправдывает побои? Ты наверняка понимал, что Шерлок никогда не даст тебе сдачи, что он… — Лестрад замолк и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. — Если я хоть раз увижу на нем синяк и узнаю, что это твоих рук дело, ты мгновенно окажешься в камере, понял?

— Чушь, как будто я стану выдвигать против него обвинение! — заявил Шерлок.

Лестрад многозначительно посмотрел на Уотсона, который поморщился и тяжело сглотнул, и начал наблюдать за Шерлоком, беспокойно меряющим шагами комнату.

— Шерлок, хочешь сказать, что Джон может бить тебя каждый раз, когда будет тобой недоволен? — с обманчивым спокойствием спросил Лестрад.

Шерлок открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, нетерпеливо фыркнул и сделал еще круг по комнате, машинально обходя все препятствия.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он, наконец.

— Шерлок… — начал было Уотсон, но осекся и беспомощно замолчал.

— Тогда, по твоей логике, я могу избивать Майкрофта каждый раз, когда он говорит или делает что-то, что мне не нравится, так?

— Только если я смогу на это посмотреть, — ответил Шерлок, но при этом отвел взгляд.

— Я так и думал. Никого нельзя избивать, а уж тем более тех, кто тебя любит. Я видел очень, очень много дел о домашнем насилии: разнополые пары, в которых к побоям не всегда прибегал муж, однополы пары… даже триада раз встречалась. Я слышал все возможные оправдания и причины, и ничто из этого… — Лестрад снова замолк, чтобы успокоиться, и, поняв, что у него дрожат руки, сунул их в карманы.

— Я был так чертовски зол на тебя, — сказал Уотсон, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, — но Грег прав. Я не думал об этом в таком смысле. Мне не следовало кидаться на тебя, прости. Этого больше никогда не повторится.

— Все в порядке, — быстро отозвался Шерлок, которому явно было неловко от такой открытой демонстрации стольких эмоций. — Ты бы не причинил мне вреда. Серьезного вреда.

— Сказал с уверенностью тот, кого всю жизнь защищали и оберегали, — огрызнулся Лестрад и тут же захлопнул рот, осознав, что почти выдал секрет Майкрофта.

— Ты знал, что в детстве Майкрофт защищал меня, — прищурившись, сказал Шерлок. — Он рассказал тебе обо всем?

После недолгих колебаний, Лестрад коротко кивнул.

— Он не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнал.

— Я, должно быть, удалил эти воспоминания. Или, по крайней мере, пытался удалить, но они вернулись, когда я увидел проступающую сквозь одежду Майкрофта кровь.

Лестрад стиснул зубы, и Уотсон пустился в объяснения, не дав ему сказать и слова:

— Майкрофт так быстро встал между мной и Шерлоком, что я не успел отреагировать. Я испугался, что клинок прошел прямо сквозь него.

— Все эти годы, он никогда не говорил о нашем детстве, — пожаловался Шерлок, недовольный тем, что он провел столько лет в полном неведении.

— Ну, странно было бы ожидать от него это. И, уверен, он предпочел бы, чтобы все так и оставалось. Все, мне пора, — понял Лестрад, взглянув на часы, — мне надо в «Сейнсбери». Увидимся завтра, Шерлок.

— Когда к вам лучше зайти? — спросил Уотсон.

— Джон! — запротестовал Шерлок.

— Да брось, ты все равно искал предлоги, чтобы проведать Майкрофа и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Шерлок взял себе печенье, чтобы избежать понимающих взглядом Уотсона и Лестрада, но когда молчание затянулось, вынужден был сказать:

— Я думал, ты меня простил, и между нами все нормально.

— Простил и нормально, но это не значит, я на тебя не злюсь. И еще какое-то время я точно буду злиться, так что смирись с этим, — прагматично посоветовал Лестрад.

— А-а-а, так ты поэтому не хочешь со мной работать?

— Что? — спросил Лестрад, посмотрев на Джона, — чаще всего, от того проще было получить объяснения.

— Шерлок звонил тебе в Ярд, но твой рабочий телефон отключен, — сказал Уотсон.

Лестрад терпеливо вздохнул.

— Напоминаю еще раз, если ты вдруг и это стер из памяти: меня отстранили от работы в тот же день, когда ты прыгнул. И если ты считаешь, что меня приняли обратно с распростертыми объятиями, стоило тебе снова объявиться, то ты крупно ошибаешься. Тебе придется найти себе другого ручного детектива.

С этими словами Лестрад в полной тишине вышел из квартиры, оставив пораженных Шерлока и Уотсона одних.

* * *

Майкрофт редко открывал кому-то дверь самостоятельно, и, поворачивая ручку, он снова с болью вспомнил о том, что потерял Энни и Лена.

— Джон, какой неожиданный приятный сюрприз, — сказал Майкрофт так сдержанно и безукоризненно вежливо, словно был в эту минуту на работе.

— Не думал, что ты будешь рад меня видеть, — сказал Уотсон.

Майкрофт мысленно вздохнул, сетуя на необходимость объяснять очевидные вещи.

— Не рад, но надо же соблюдать правила приличия, — пробормотал Майкрофт и с удовлетворением увидел, как Уотсон прищурился в ответ на это. — Где твоя тень?

— Шерлок? Он сказал, что у него какое-то важное личное дело. Не в этом смысле, — поспешно добавил Уотсон. — Он чист.

— Счастлив это слышать. Ты пришел к Грегори? Боюсь, его нет, и он нескоро вернется.

Майкрофту не составило труда понять промелькнувшее на лице Уотсона выражение, и ему стало любопытно, чем Грегори умудрился так ему насолить. Он отступил на несколько шагов и, широко махнув рукой, сказал:

— Проходи, пожалуйста.

* * *

Телефон зазвонил, когда Майкрофт как раз проводил Джона, надежно закрыл за ним дверь и собирался с духом подняться по лестнице, потому что к этому времени плечо у него болело уже просто адски.

— Шерлок? — ответил он на звонок. — Что-то случилось?

* * *

Майкрофт почти зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как Лестрад носил из машины забитые до отказа пакеты с продуктами.

— Мы ждем гостей? — полюбопытствовал он, когда все пакеты оказались, наконец, на кухне.

— Нет, я просто увлекся, — признался Лестрад. — Как все прошло в Клинике?

— Хорошо?

— Правда? — уточнил Лестрад, повернувшись от шкафа, в котором они хранили бакалею.

— Твой скептицизм совершенно неуместен.

— Я звонил Бонду.

— Ясно. Я сделаю чай.

— Это тебя не спасет, — с широкой улыбкой предупредил Лестрад.

Майкрофт вытерпел долгий и обстоятельный допрос о своем здоровье с ангельским терпением, потому что распознал в нем воплощение угрызений совести Лестрада. Как только все покупки были убраны по своим местам, Лестрад принялся убираться на кухне.

— Почему ты отмываешь вполне чистый дом? — спросил Майкрофт, беспокоясь, что, возможно, между ними все было не так хорошо, как он полагал.

— Он неправильно пахнет. Не как дом. Наверное, потому что те, кто здесь убирался, использовали свои чистящие средства, — защищаясь, отозвался Лестрад.

— Ты больше не чувствуешь себя здесь как дома?

— Ты мой настоящий дом, а не кирпичи и штукатурка. Этот дом всегда был лишь приятным дополнением к тебе.

Тщательно скрывая свое волнение, Майкрофт поинтересовался:

— Ты хотел бы переехать?

Лестрад, натиравший и без того блестевший кран, замер.

— Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто… Я маюсь дурью, — осознал он и вытер мокрые руки о зад джинсов.

— Мы оба не обедали, давай куда-нибудь сходим, — предложил Майкрофт.

— Или же мы можем приготовить что-нибудь из той тонны еды, которую я накупил, а потом ты вернешься в постель и поспишь, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы дом снова правильно пах.

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ, но не стал протестовать, и это наглядно продемонстрировало Лестраду, насколько он устал.

* * *

Сбежав вниз по ступенькам, Лестрад открыл дверь и враждебно посмотрел на Эдит Карсон.

— Она на больничном.

— Я помню. Два часа, не больше. Затем, после окончания больничного, он может взять отгулы.

— Хорошо, по меньшей мере — до самого его Дня рождения, — быстро отозвался Лестрад.

— Договорились, до десятого, — не колеблясь, согласилась Эдит. — Могу я войти?

— Где ваша охрана? — заглянув ей за спину, спросил Лестрад.

— Если мне здесь нужна охрана, то несколько человек будут немедленно уволены. Могу я называть вас Грегом?

— А что, мы будем часто видеться?

Лестрад закрыл за ней дверь и показал на лестницу на второй этаж. На четвертой ступеньке Эдит обернулась и ответила:

— Это будет зависеть исключительно от вас.

— Это у вас считается незаметным допросом?

Эдит весело фыркнула в ответ.

— Располагайтесь здесь, в гостиной. Мне надо кое-куда сходить, например, в парикмахерскую. Я вернусь через два часа, — многозначительно сказал Лестрад.

— Отлично, как раз успеете со мной попрощаться, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Эдит, удобно устраиваясь на диване. — Хотя мне жаль вашу бороду, она мне нравится.

— Если мы когда-нибудь сойдемся, я об этом не забуду, — пообещал Лестрад. —Пойду найду Майкрофта.

* * *

Лестрад совсем недолго ходил с бородой, но без нее он чувствовал себя до странного обнаженным. Ему надо было как-то убить два часа, и поэтому после парикмахерской он зашел в кафе и, сев за столик, достал телефон.

— Привет, Манипенни.

— О боже, — с дурным предчувствием ответила Балаша.

— И вовсе необязательно так реагировать, — укорил ее Лестрад. — Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле ты по мне скучала.

— С мистером Холмсом все в порядке?

— Будет в порядке. Особенно учитывая, что он вернется на работу только после своего Дня рождения.

— Это хорошо.

— Что-то я не слышу энтузиазма в твоем голосе. А, дай догадаюсь: работа с Эдит тебя не вдохновляет?

— Сэр…

— Ты вполне можешь называть меня Грегом.

— Вы знаете, что я этого не сделаю.

— Угу. Ему нужна более профессиональная охрана.

— Я знаю. Я этим занимаюсь. Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать?

— Что, уже мечтаешь от меня отделаться?

— Сложно вспомнить, почему я по вам скучала, — ответила Балаша.

— Ему нужен этот отдых.

— Я знаю. Он почти не спал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взять выходной, с тех пор как… — Она осеклась, осознав, что сказала Грегори Лестраду гораздо больше, чем намеревалась.

Лестрад притворился, что не заметил этого.

— Можешь дать мне телефон Энни и Лена в Австралии? И необязательно говорить об этом Майкрофту.

— Что вы задумали?

— Сунуть нос не в свои дела, само собой. Но если у меня ничего не получится, то Майкрофт об этом и не узнает, — добавил Лестрад. — Да, и если мы в ближайшее время пойдем куда-то, где есть металлодетекторы, то тамошнюю охрану лучше сразу предупредить, что я вооружен.

— Чем вооружен? — осторожно уточнила Балаша.

— Ножом. У Майкрофта нет оружия, его охрана просто смешна, а я не стрелял полгода, но и в лучшие времена я не мог похвастаться меткостью. Однако в юности я везде ходил с ножом и умел с ним управляться. Никто не ждет, что у мужчины моего возраста будет при себе нож, и, если до этого дойдет, на моей стороне будет элемент неожиданности.

— Сэр…

— Если тебе это не нравится, тебе стоит побыстрее решить вопрос с его охраной, — сказал Лестрад и повесил трубку, не давая ей возможности ответить.

* * *

Лестрад вернулся домой, когда от двух часов Эдит Карсон оставались еще пять минут, однако она уже собиралась уходить.

— Он выглядит намного лучше, чем я надеялась. Продолжайте в том же духе, — посоветовала она Лестраду перед тем, как он закрыл за ней дверь.

Взбежав наверх, Лестрад взглянул на Майкрофта, который не стал скрывать своего состояния, и приказал:

— Идем в кровать.

— А ты что будешь делать?

— Обнимать тебя. Читать. Дремать. Пошли.

Когда они удобно устроились в кровати, Майкрофт сказал довольно:

— Мне нравилась твоя борода, но без нее тебе лучше.

Он поцеловал Лестрада и со вздохом облегчения откинулся на подушки. Лестрад как раз включил свою электронную книгу, когда Майкрофт безмятежно сказал:

— Я сегодня пережил весьма поучительный визит Джона Уотсона.

— Черт, — простонал Лестрад, который было улегся у Майкрофта под боком, и снова сел. — Он тебе рассказал?

— Не в деталях. Он пришел попросить прощения за то, что ранил меня, и заверить в том, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он пытался ударить Шерлока. Что ты ему сказал?

— Что домашнее насилие неприемлемо ни в каком виде, — посерьезнев, пояснил Лестрад. — Я не говорил тебе, что собираюсь на Бейкер-стрит, потому что…

— Не стоит объяснять. Джон волновался о том, что ты можешь… как он там выразился? А, да: «еще не раз надрать Шерлоку зад».

Лестрад рассказал, что произошло между ним и Шерлоком, и добавил:

— Этот дурень и впрямь верил, что сможет меня одолеть. Я его разубедил. Очень быстро. Лучше я, чем кто-то другой.

— Верно.

— Джон позаботится о том, чтобы Шерлоку никто не причинил вреда, — утешил Майкрофта Лестрад.

— Я в этом никогда не сомневался. Однако я надеялся, что Уотсон окажет на него положительное влияние, — с тоскливой ноткой отозвался Майкрофт.

— Мечты, мечты, — хмыкнул Лестрад. — В каком-то смысле они друг друга стоят.

— Шерлок не осознавал, что ты все еще отстранен от работы, — осторожно сказал Майкрофт, и на лице Лестрада тут же появилось каменное выражение, скрывающее все его эмоции. — Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло. Я мог бы…

— Нет! — едва не выпрыгнув из постели, рявкнул Лестрад. — Нет, — уже спокойнее повторил он, заставив себя остаться на месте. — Я дождусь решения Службы внутренней безопасности. Вот если они вдруг решат меня подставить, тогда я прибегу к тебе за помощью.

— Договорились, — кивнул Майкрофт, сдержав и вертевшийся на языке вопрос, и бессмысленное утешение, потому что видел, какой болезненной для Грегори была эта тема.

Его отстранение от работы было побочным ущербом, и Майкрофт всегда запрещал себе думать о том, какую боль это причинит Грегори.

— После того, как Джон ушел, мне позвонил Шерлок, чтобы объяснить, что тот не хотел меня ранить. Судя по всему, у вас и впрямь был крайне любопытный разговор.

— Не раздувай из мухи слона. Ну, может, я немного переусердствовал. Но только немного, — с чувством отозвался Лестрад. — Моя лекция была бы намного эффективнее, если бы я не начал с угроз Джону. Но он меня дико выбесил тем, как спокойно отмахнулся от того, что пырнул тебя шпагой.

— Это и впрямь был всего лишь несчастный случай. Он думал, что это просто зонтик.

— Мой подарок едва тебя не убил.

— Это точно не твоя вина… и я не собираюсь избавляться от зонта, — кисло предупредил Майкрофт, подозревая, что Грегори может начать мучиться чувством вины. — Хотел бы я слышать ваш разговор. Шерлока сложно заставить волноваться, — заметил Майкрофт совершенно невинным и обыденным тоном, который ни на секунду не обманул Лестрада.

— Раз ты уже в состоянии издеваться надо мной, то вполне вынесешь завтрашний поход к динозаврам.

— Лучше в понедельник, в выходные там слишком много детей.

— Хорошо, тогда в понедельник. У нас с тобой есть сорок дней…

— Эдит говорила.

Лестрад повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Майкрофта, и уточнил:

— Ты не против?

— Признаюсь, в данный момент это кажется мне отличной идеей. А когда у меня заживет плечо… Мы никогда еще не проводили вместе столько времени подряд.

— Знаю. Надеюсь, мы не заскучаем, — с показной невозмутимостью сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт уснул с улыбкой на губах.

[1] Бартитсу — это смешанное боевое искусство и система самозащиты, разработанная в Англии в 1898—1902 годах. В 1981 году его увековечила советская экранизация рассказа «Пустой дом» писателя Артура Конан Дойля, где детектив Шерлок Холмс в исполнении Василия Ливанова сообщает, что эту борьбу своевременно изучил, иначе у него не было бы, якобы, шансов против профессора Мориарти. Сам писатель название борьбы в искажённом виде "баритсу" упоминает, но сообщает, что это японский вид единоборств. (Википедия)

[2] «Би́лли Э́ллиот» (Billy Elliot) — британский кинофильм. Место действия — вымышленный город Эверингтон в реальном графстве Дарем, Великобритания. Про сына потомственного шахтера, 11-летнего Билли Эллиота, который в 1984 году хочет стать балетным танцором вопреки воле отца. (Википедия)


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Воскресенье, 2 октября 2011**

Лестрад планировал всего лишь немного подремать, пока Майкрофт спит, но, проснувшись, с легким смущением обнаружил, что было уже полчетвертого ночи. Майкрофт как раз в это время вышел из ванной.

— Ничего себе мы подремали, — с кривой улыбкой сказал Лестрад. — Ты в порядке?

— Я проснулся только пару минут назад, — признался Майкрофт, зевнул и осторожно потянулся. — Что? — спросил он, заметил, что Лестрад не сводит с него взгляда.

— У меня сна уже ни в одном глазу, — многозначительно сказал Лестрад.

— И у меня, учитывая, что я только что в кои-то веки проспал десять часов подряд, — с широкой улыбкой ответил Майкрофт. — Ты тоже выглядишь намного лучше.

— Мне всегда лучше спалось, когда ты рядом, и это не изменилось, — кивнул Лестрад. — Я умираю с голода. Душ перед едой или после?

* * *

В душе Лестрад то и дело отвлекался на то, чтобы поцеловать Майкрофта вместо того, чтобы помогать ему мыться, пока не воскликнул от неожиданной боли. Отдернув руку от бока Майкрофта, он наклонился и пригляделся к его ранам.

— Грегори?

— Я порезал палец об… Черт, у тебя в боку торчит осколок стекла! — с ужасом глядя на Майкрофта, сказал Лестрад.

Не особо обеспокоенный этим Майкрофт посмотрел на себя и сказал:

— Да, Бонд предупреждал, что мелкие осколки, которые они пропустили, могут выйти на поверхность. Прости за то, что ты…

— Не будь идиотом, я просто не ожидал этого. Надо побыстрее отвезти тебя в Клинику.

— Не вижу в этом необходимости. Если бы не такой неудобный угол, я бы сам его вытащил. Ты не мог бы?..

Лестрад тяжело сглотнул, словно его замутило.

— С твоей работой ты просто не можешь быть таким слабонервным и чувствительным.

— Это ты, а не моя работа, — резко ответил Лестрад. — Пододвинься сюда, да, вот так. Я сейчас изменю направление напора вода из этой головки, может, так получится вымыть осколок.

— И тогда ты порежешь себе еще и ногу.

— Или попробуем так, или я везу тебя в Клинику, — заявил Лестрад таким тоном, что спорить с ним явно было бесполезно.

Майкрофт еще немного повернулся, и, к удивлению самого Лестрада, которое он постарался скрыть, все сработало. Вода вымыла не только видневшийся в ранке осколок воды, но и еще один, более мелкий и ранее невидимый. Лестрад использовал это как предлог, чтобы тщательно осмотреть Майкрофта с ног до головы.

— Тебе чертовски повезло, что осколки не поранили твой член и яйца, — прямо сказал Лестрад.

— Верно, тем более что я вытряхнул тогда стекло даже из трусов.

— У тебя уже не такой хриплый голос, как в самом начале, и кашляешь ты меньше.

— Я думаю, что стекло тут виновато в меньшей степени, я скорее наглотался пыли. Обвал вызвал настоящую пылевую бурю. — На лице Майкрофта появилось каменное выражение, и он добавил резко и деловито: — Еда?

Лестрад кивнул, принимая пока что этот уход об обсуждения проблемы.

* * *

— Еще так рано, что мы можем поехать на какой-нибудь рынок прямо к его открытию, — сказал Майкрофт, отставляя в сторону тарелку с остатками того, что они назвали бранчем[1], несмотря на то что на часах было всего шесть утра.

— Отлично. Только нам понадобится водитель, потому что ты еще не готов к долгим прогулкам. Мы можем заглянуть на тот рынок в… А, ну да. — Лестрад замолк и посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Проблема?

— Ну, тут такое дело… Шерлок, наверное, зайдет к нам сегодня утром, — признался Лестрад, потерев нос.

Майкрофт нежно и проницательно посмотрел на него и заметил:

— Потому что ты, несомненно, его заставил.

— Сразу «заставил»! Не заставлял… почти. Да, и с ним наверняка будет Джон.

— Радость-то какая.

— Мы можем сейчас пойти просто прогуляться. В такую рань в воскресенье почти весь Лондон еще спит, кроме бегунов, но они не в счет.

— Почему? — с любопытством уточнил Майкрофт, считая маленькой победой то, что Лестрад вышел из кухни, не убрав со стола, и даже не обернулся.

— Я знаю более веселые пути вспотеть и почувствовать прилив эндорфинов. Но только не пока твоя рука в слинге. Не хочу объяснять Бонду, как ты снова вывихнул плечо.

— Мы просто придумаем другой способ, — медленно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Не сейчас, через пару дней, — вернувшись с небес на землю, добавил он.

* * *

С прогулки они вернулись в половине девятого, и их хорошее настроение не испортила даже висящая в воздухе изморось. Нагруженный приличной стопкой воскресных газет, Лестрад с облегчением бросил их на стол и сказал Майкрофту:

— Спорт и кроссворды мне, все остальное тебе. Начинай сортировать, а я сделаю чай.

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда чайник только-только вскипел.

— Боже правый, — сказал Майкрофт, — Шерлок пришел в гости до девяти утра — должно быть, завтра нас ждет конец света. Или же ему нужны деньги.

— Какой ты циник, — отозвался Лестрад. — Я открою дверь, а ты пока морально готовься.

Он бодро сбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, потому что каждый день, проведенный с Майкрофтом, возвращал ему силы и энергию. Шерлок промаршировал в гостиную и замер, увидев брата. Прищурившись, он пристально оглядел его, но никак не прокомментировал увиденное.

— Мы на надолго, — вместо приветствия сказал он.

— Спасибо, что уделил нам время. — Как всегда, Шерлок не обратил ни малейшего внимания на сарказм Майкрофта. — Джон, рад тебя видеть, — продолжил Майкрофт.

А вот этот его тон Шерлок не преминул заметить и сказал:

— Это была его идея прийти сюда, мог бы проявить больше энтузиазма. — Он критически осмотрелся и добавил: — Когда мы уходили отсюда, здесь был не такой бардак.

— Угу, и все было просто до блеска надраено, — сказал Лестрад, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Майкрофтом. — Набираешься опыта для своего первого преступления?

— Как ты?.. Я убираюсь, — оскорбленно ответил Шерлок, и Уотсон громко фыркнул. — Да, нечасто, признаю. Но в этом все равно нет необходимости. Если Джон не уберется, это сделает миссис Хадсон, когда беспорядок окончательно расстроит ее нервы.

— Сколько бы ты ей ни платил, этого недостаточно, — с чувством сказал Майкрофт.

— Кстати о деньгах: мне нужно двадцать тысяч фунтов из моего трастового фонда. Точнее, двадцать тысяч и сто фунтов, — выразительно глядя на Лестрада, сказал Шерлок.

— Ты тот еще скупердяй. Забудь, я все равно не ждал, что ты вернешь долг.

— Я не жадный! — возмутился Шерлок.

— Да, просто плохо платишь долги, — весело сказал Лестрад.

Шерлок раздраженно вынул из кармана пять банкнот по двадцать фунтов и сунул их Лестраду.

— Справедливости ради, одна двадцатка моя, — сказал Уотсон.

— Удивлен, что только одна, — усмехнулся Лестрад. — Вот, бери все деньги и купи что-нибудь для миссис Хадсон. Видит бог, она этого заслужила, имея таких арендаторов, как вы двое.

— Да, ей нужен новый сотейник, — признал Шерлок.

— Не спрашивайте, — сразу предупредил Джон. — Мы хотим снимать у миссис Хадсон еще и нижнюю квартиру, В. Избавимся там от сырости и плесени, и получится приличная лаборатория для Шерлока.

— За двадцать тысяч? — недоверчиво воскликнул Лестрад.

— Нет, за десять или около того, — ответил Шерлок.

— На оставшиеся деньги можешь улучшить квартиру самой миссис Хадсон, — посоветовал Майкрофт.

— Зачем? Там и так все нормально.

— Думаю, я знаю, что ей понравится, — сказал Уотсон.

— Полное отсутствие арендаторов, например, — пробормотал Лестрад себе под нос, и Майкрофт, как обычно, умудрился улыбнуться так, что никто больше этого не заметил.

— Я все слышал, — сказал Уотсон, — хотя, подозреваю, что ты прав.

Шерлок, пропустивший мимо ушей их разговор, уставился на брата и сказал:

— Тебе нужно что-то сильнее парацетамола.

— Я плохо реагирую на все остальные лекарства. Со мной все в порядке, — ответил Майкрофт. — Честно, — добавил он, заметив, что Шерлок все еще был обеспокоен.

— Ты обычно стоял точно так же после того, как отец…

— Это было очень давно.

— Я ни разу тебя не поблагодарил.

— И не надо начинать, — колко ответил Майкрофт. — Хотя ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать.

— О боже, что, мне опять придется на тебя работать?

— Нет, все не так плохо. Джон, позаботишься о том, чтобы Шерлок освоил азы самозащиты? Или же я могу порекомендовать ему тренера.

— Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я сам этим займусь, — сказал Уотсон. — Может, Грег мне поможет?

Шерлок хмыкнул, а Грег решительно возразил:

— Нет уж, мне это может слишком понравиться. К тому же я буду занят, — довольно пояснил он.

— Новое дело? — с горящими глазами уточнил Шерлок.

— Все еще отстранен, — напомнил Лестрад.

— Хочешь сказать, что собираешься проводить все время с Майкрофтом? Хотя лучше ты, чем я.

— Не смогу не согласиться, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Деньги поступят на твой счет завтра днем.

— Отлично. Идем, Джон, я куплю нам обед.

Никто не увидел никакого смысла напоминать ему о том, что на часах нет и десяти утра.

— Балаша пришлет вам детали надежного подрядчика. Я организую переезд миссис Хадсон к сестре на время работ, — сказал Майкрофт.

— А, ну да, там будет шумно и неудобно жить, — сообразил Шерлок и, взглянув на Джона, заявил: — Мы тоже уедем. Заграницу. У меня еще никогда не было отпуска. Все, мы пошли.

Однако вместо того, чтобы направиться к двери, он подошел к Майкрофту и, встав спиной ко всем остальным, пробормотал что-то, что откровенно подслушивавший Лестрад не смог разобрать. Как и Джон, судя по выражению его лица.

В ответ Майкрофт обхватил ладонью его затылок, притянул к себе и от души поцеловал в щеку.

— Не говори ерунды, — ласково сказал он Шерлоку.

Тот протер щеку тыльной стороной ладони, с негодованием посмотрел на Майкрофта и молча выскочил из комнаты, даже не посмотрев, последовал за ним Джон или нет.

— Теперь я знаю, как избавиться от него, если что, — заметил Майкрофт, когда Лестрад вернулся в гостиную, закрыв дверь за Шерлоком и Джоном.

— Что он тебе сказал? Или это личное?

Майкрофт широко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Он сказал, что ничто не может оправдать насилия между партнерами, и что я всегда могу обратиться к нему за помощью.

— Что? — удивленно моргнув, спросил Лестрад.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем сообразить, что именно имел в виду Шерлок.

— Подожди-ка, — сказал он, — Шерлок считает, что я начну тебя поколачивать? Боже, Майкрофт, надеюсь, ты так не думаешь?

— Нет, поэтому я и попросил Шерлока не говорить ерунды.

Однако Лестрад все еще казался встревоженным и расстроенным, хотя Майкрофт полагал, что он лишь посмеется над словами Шерлока.

— Никогда, — серьезно и твердо повторил Майкрофт. — Клянусь, мне никогда и в голову такое не приходило. Между прочим, ты сам виноват в том, что Шерлок так подумал, — намеренно подначивая его, сказал Майкрофт.

— Конечно, стоило догадаться, что это я во всем виноват. — Лестрад прижался к обнявшему его Майкрофту и поцеловал его. — Хотя, подозреваю, что так оно и есть: я невольно зародил в его голове такую мысль, когда он вспомнил о вашем детстве. Мне поговорить с ним?

— Не надо. Он всегда странно выражает свое беспокойство. Он знает тебя достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что ты не агрессивный человек. Боже, они с Джоном гуляют в парке, — секунду спустя сказал он, глядя через плечо Лестрада в окно.

— Ни за кем не следят, просто гуляют по опавшей листве как… как нормальные люди, — пораженно отметил Лестрад, который повернулся в объятиях Майкрофта, чтобы тоже посмотреть на Шерлока и Джона.

— Не помню, когда я в последний раз видел Шерлока таким счастливым, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Да, Джон, должно быть, совсем себя не жалеет, раз все равно простил Шерлока и готов ради него на все.

— То же самое можно сказать и о тебе. Только у тебя я вместо Шерлока, — заметил Майкрофт.

Забыв про парочку в парке, Лестрад крепко поцеловал Майкрофта.

_Понедельник, 3 октября 2011_

Поскольку накануне они послали к черту нормальный распорядок дня, то ночью отвратительно спали, особенно Майкрофт, которого то и дело будили кошмары Лестрада. Сам Лестрад при этом толком не даже просыпался. В итоге они проспали и едва-едва успели в Клинику к началу сеанса физиотерапии.

На обратном пути, пока «Лэнд Ровер» долго стоял на светофоре, Лестрад вздрогнул от внезапно раздавшегося грохота на стройке напротив станции «Виктория», которая вызвала столько неудобств всем, кто работал рядом.

— А я ведь собирался возвращаться другим путем, — пробурчал Лестрад. — Кажется, впереди пробка, и мы надолго здесь застряли.

Не услышав ответа, он взглянул на Майкрофта и увидел, что тот вспотел и слепо смотрит прямо перед собой, мертвой хваткой вцепившись здоровой рукой в ремень безопасности. Майкрофт дернулся, когда со стройки снова донесся грохот от вываленной в одну из ям щебенки. Лестрад положил руку ему на колено и начал медленно и успокаивающе его поглаживать, тихо говоря всякую бессмыслицу. Когда он дошел до конца списка покупок, машины впереди тронулись с места, и Лестрад последовал за ними, стараясь двигаться плавно и надеясь, что ему не придется резко тормозить. Через минуту-другую Майкрофт убрал руку с ремня безопасности и посмотрел на Лестрада.

— Флешбэк? — спросил тот обыденным тоном.

Майкрофт стиснул зубы, но все же неохотно кивнул.

— Я так и подумал. Тебе стоит поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь.

— С кем я могу об этом поговорить? — чуть устало спросил Майкрофт.

Лестрад удивленно поднял бровь, не ожидая, что Майкрофт согласится с ним, и сказал:

— Ну, у тебя есть я.

Майкрофт заметно расслабился и довольно ответил:

— Да, у меня есть ты. И я попытаюсь, но не сейчас. Все еще слишком…

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенный таким ответом, сказал Лестрад. — Просто не забывай, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно.

— Да, — отозвался Майкрофт так, будто лишь только что это понял. — Я лишь… Я никогда…

— Ни с кем не делился своими проблемами?

— Нет, не делился.

— Ты не обязан это делать. Но иногда поговорить с кем-то реально помогает. Самое трудное во всем этом — начать.

Майкрофт испытал низменный укол ревности и спросил:

— А ты с кем?.. С женой?

— Нет. С ней я вообще не разговаривал ни о чем важном, хотя тогда я даже этого не осознавал.

— Тогда твоя пламенная речь про разговоры?..

Переключившись на третью скорость, Лестрад коротко улыбнулся Майкрофту.

— Я же не говорил, что я сам пробовал этот метод. Чем я могу помочь? Избегать резких звуков или, наоборот, почаще проезжать мимо мест, где их полно? Возить тебя куда-то чаще или реже? Мы всегда можем просто ходить пешком.

— Вряд ли это будет удобно в долгосрочной перспективе. Ты не будешь против, если мы попробуем почаще куда-нибудь ездить?

— Шутишь? Я обожаю водить.

Учитывая, что Майкрофт еще не признался, как ему это надоело, — и как он сегодня устал, — Лестрад отвез их домой, а не в Музей естественной истории, как сначала собирался.

— Лучше провести там целый день, но ты пока к такому не готов. Что ты хочешь на обед? Я готов продемонстрировать настоящие чудеса на кухне, —с преувеличенным энтузиазмом помахав пальцами, сказал Лестрад.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, причем в прямом смысле слова, потому что даже твоя дурацкая ухмылка мне кажется жутко привлекательной.

— Или просто жуткой. Я умираю с голода, даже если ты и не хочешь есть.

— Хочу, — с удивлением понял Майкрофт.

— Тогда что ты желаешь на обед? — терпеливо, как у несмышленого ребенка, переспросил Лестрад.

— Суп. Когда я первый раз пришел к тебе домой — в свой День рождения, помнишь? — ты сварил мне суп. Хотя это не из-за него я чувствовал себя как дома в твоей квартире. До этого мне нигде не было так удобно и спокойно, как у тебя.

— Это потому что мы подходим друг другу. Я почувствовал то же самое, стоило тебе тогда переступить через порог.

— «Иди в дом, в тепло», — вспомнил Майкрофт слова Лестрада, который тут же поцеловал его в ответ.

— Все, хватит меня отвлекать, — сказал, наконец, Лестрад, оторвавшись от Майкрофта.

— Ты первый начал, — с нотой возмущения отозвался Майкрофт.

Отмахнувшись от этого, Лестрад уточнил:

— Ты помнишь, какой суп я сварил тогда? Дурацкий вопрос, — быстро добавил он. — Конечно же, ты помнишь. Что я имел в виду, так это какой именно был суп?

— Я не знаю, и мне не пришло в голову спросить, как он называется. Там был нут, специи и что-то зеленое. Может, шпинат?

— О да. И глаза тритона. — Проверив все шкафы и заглянув в холодильник, Лестрад заявил: — Вот видишь, не зря я столько всего накупил. Все, готовлю марокканский суп с нутом.

С одной лишь рабочей рукой Майкрофт мало чем мог ему помочь, и поэтому он сел за стол и принялся наблюдать за Лестрадом. Ему всегда нравилось это легкое и приятное занятие, однако прежде он слишком часто отвлекался на неизменно возникающее желание. Майкрофт всегда гордился своей наблюдательностью, и сейчас, впервые с момента их воссоединения, он вспомнил, как много времени ему когда-то потребовалось, чтобы понять, что не стоит принимать все улыбки Грегори за чистую монету. Тот слишком часто использовал улыбку как способ скрыть свои эмоции, чаще всего — сложные и неприятные.

Чертов детский дом сделал все возможное, чтобы использовать врожденную доброту и обаяние Грегори использовать их в своих целях. В него вбили, что никому не нравятся мрачные капризные мальчики, а тем более — баламуты, и это было лишь подтверждено чередой опекунских семей, которые отправляли обратно детей, оказавшихся не такими идеальными, не такими удобными, как они хотели. Сознательно или нет, но Грегори научился прятать свои чувства за маской безмятежности и жизнерадостной улыбкой: неверную жену, ужасного консультанта, поношение прессы, предательство любимого… Неудивительно, что Грегори так много улыбался с тех пор, как вернулся домой. Он словно бы считал, что иначе будет не нужен Майкрофту.

— Майкрофт, тебе пора пить таблетки.

Очнувшись от задумчивости, Майкрофт кивком головы поблагодарил Лестрада и проглотил таблетки, даже не запивая их. Все это время он не сводил глаз с Лестрада.

— Ты можешь говорить со мной обо всем, о чем только захочешь, — сказал Майкрофт. — О чем угодно.

Лестрад, который в это время вычищал семена из стручка чили, удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я и говорю. И много раз говорил. Ты это к чему? Не я мучаюсь от флешбэков.

Майкрофт поколебался, пытаясь понять, что будет лучше: замять этот вопрос, аккуратно обойти или все же открыто поднять его. В конце концов он выбрал тактику Грегори, которая всегда давалась ему нелегко: сказать все прямо и честно.

— Ты не хочешь расспрашивать меня о том, почему я поступил так, как поступил, из-за страха, что ты потеряешь над собой контроль, и я уйду? Что бы ты ни сказал или ни сделал… это не заставят меня тебя бросить. Я не мог пойти на это, даже чтобы спасти тебе жизнь.

— Да, не смог, — после долгого молчания ответил Лестрад, — и поэтому сделал так, чтобы это я ушел от тебя.

Выбросив семена чили, он вымыл и вытер руки, потратив на это больше сил и времени, чем было необходимо.

— Да, — не стал спорить Майкрофт.

Лестрад отбросил полотенце для рук и спросил:

— Что именно ты пытаешься мне сказать?

— Детский дом заставил тебя поверить в то, что ты должен скрывать и подавлять часть себя, чтобы тебя любили. Что самые важные в твоей жизни люди не примут тебя, если ты не будешь идеальным. Но они были неправы, совершенно неправы. И иногда я волнуюсь, что ты не чувствуешь, что можешь… Ты должен знать, что когда я раздражаю и злю тебя, ты имеешь полное право и возможность ругаться и спорить со мной.

На лице Лестрада промелькнули унижение и злость, в конечном итоге превратившись в обреченное смирение.

— В детстве мне было проще сбежать, чем пытаться изменить ситуацию, которую я не мог контролировать. Когда я вырос, привычка просто смиряться с происходящим и приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам никуда не делась. Но с тобой это никогда не было проблемой, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что мне не нравится… я ненавижу ссориться с теми, кого люблю.

— Я тоже, — напомнил ему Майкрофт. — Не совсем по той же причине, но достаточно похожей, чтобы хорошо тебя понимать

Лестрад внимательно посмотрел на его, затем кивнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Да, ты понимаешь.

Забыв про суп, он сел за стол напротив Майкрофта и взял себе яблоко из вазы с фруктами, но вместо того, чтобы съесть, принялся катать его между ладонями.

— Кроме очевидного — покупки дома и лжи, чтобы я ушел от тебя, — ты никогда не раздражал и не злил меня. С тобой очень легко жить, — подумав, сказал Лестрад.

— Я рад. Удивлен, но рад, — искренне ответил Майкрофт.

Лестрад кивнул, но ничего не ответил и пару секунд спустя положил яблоко на стол и принялся катать его по кругу, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме этого. Когда он отвлекся от этого занятия, то обнаружил, что Майкрофт не сводит с него глаз.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — спросил Майкрофт, поняв, что эти несколько минут Лестрад внутренне боролся с самим собой, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему затевать сейчас допрос или нет.

Лестрад шумно выдохнул и ответил:

— Следовало догадаться, что ты все поймешь. Да, я у меня много вопросов о том, что произошло в мае. И да, я все находил предлоги, чтобы избежать этого разговора. Но ты прав, надо уже разобраться с этом вопросом раз и навсегда.

— Спрашивай, о чем угодно, — внешне непринужденно, но внутренне напрягшись, сказал Майкрофт.

— Угу, — ответил Лестард, но надолго замолчал: для них обоих это была нелегкая тема, и он отлично знал, когда Майкрофт храбрился лишь внешне, а на деле мысленно нервничал.

— Я знаю, что ты наверняка был в опасности и начал бояться, я могу стать случайной жертвой. Чего я не понимаю, так это почему у тебя ушло столько времени, чтобы решить эту проблему, —сказал, наконец, Лестрад.

— Думаю, будет удобнее, если я вкратце расскажу тебе всю последовательность событий, — предложил Майкрофт, глядя на Лестрада.

Тот кивнул и сказал:

— Как тебе будет удобнее. Не торопись.

Майкрофт был настолько занят своими мыслями, что не сразу осознал, что Грегори пристально наблюдает за ним, анализируя каждое его движение. Он казался спокойным и расслабленным, но это была показная невозмутимость. Грегори все видел и запоминал, вот поэтому-то он и был таким отличным специалистом по допросам.

— В тот день… — Майкрофт осекся, сглотнул и быстро продолжил: — В тот день, когда я вынудил тебя уйти, я был на заседании Объединенного комитета разведки, где глава МИ-5 наконец-то решил доложить о смертях членов семьи восьми человек, которые жизненно важны для управления страной: министр, судья Верховного суда, финансисты, советник премьер-министра… Все эти смерти выглядели совершенно случайными. Как твой инцидент с тем белым минивэном, который чуть тебя на раздавил, — добавил он, когда Лестрад открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

В итоге Лестрад лишь протянул: «А-а-а», и подбадривающе кивнул, предлагая Майкрофту продолжить.

— Сразу после этого заседания Балаша сообщила, что среди моих людей есть «крот». Никого нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов, каждый мог оказаться шпионом. Это значило, что любой из тех, кто тебя охранял, мог…

— Да, я понял. Боже, это все объясняет, — сказал Лестрад, бессильно откинулся на спинку стула и провел рукой по волосам. Несколько мгновений спустя он добавил: — Как я и предполагал, ты думал только о том, как защитить меня, и запаниковал, как это обычно происходит, когда тому, кого ты любишь, грозит опасность.

— Я хотел… мне было необходимо, чтобы ты оставался в безопасности. Я знал, что ты никогда не уйдешь по доброй воле.

— Да уж, черт тебя побери, ты прав, добровольно я бы не ушел.

На лице Лестрада застыло угрюмое выражение, пока он продолжал обдумывать все, что услышал.

— Я знал, что мне не удастся убедить тебя уйти, поэтому… — Заметив, что Лестрад помрачнел еще больше, Майкрофт не стал говорить того, что собирался, и изменил тактику: — Я знал, что ты заметишь мою ложь, и проконсультировался с нашим лучшим экспертом по допросам, а Бонд снабдил меня мышечными релаксантами, в том числе сделал мне инъекцию, благодаря которой моя мимика была не такой подвижной, как обычно, чтобы ты не смог увидеть, что я вру. А потом я использовал ту единственную ложь, в которую ты точно поверишь, которая ранит тебя настолько, что ты уйдешь, несмотря ни на что. К тому времени я уже снял с тебя наблюдение и убрал охрану, чтобы наш разрыв выглядел правдоподобным для тех, кто знал о наших отношениях. Я надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь.

— Да, мне было интересно, как ты умудрился так правдоподобно соврать. Ты был… — Лестраду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы совладать со своим голосом, — очень убедителен.

Майкрофт вздрогнул, но продолжил:

— Мое расследование длилось так долго, потому что оно должно было проводиться в строгой тайне, а это требовало вдвойне больше усилий и времени. Сначала лишь я и Балаша могли проверять всю информацию: переписку членов нашей команды, их контакты, финансовые операции, поездки и так далее, потому что все остальные были подозреваемыми. К тому же в то время обстановка в мире была… непростой. И тебе не надо напоминать, что одновременно с этим Мориарти был особенно активен. У нас попросту не хватало ресурсов на все проблемы. Да и я сосредотачивался на работе не так успешно, как должен был бы.

Лестрад с трудом сдержал замечание, о котором впоследствии наверняка пожалел бы.

— Я злюсь, но это не отменяет того, что я тебе пообещал: на этот раз ты от меня не избавишься, что бы ты мне ни сказал, — произнес он вместо этого, однако в этих словах проскользнула отчетливая горечь, а его улыбка вышла кривой и неестественной. — Кстати о Мориарти: что с ним в итоге случилось? Такое впечатление, что он исчез с лица земли. Ты его ликвидировал?

— Нет. Он покончил с собой, — отозвался Майкрофт и коротко рассказал обо всем, что привело Шерлока к прыжку с крыши «Бартса».

— Ты уверен, что Мориарти мертв?

— Студенты-медики расчленили его тело, хотя голова еще цела, хранится в нашем морге, на всякий случай.

Лестрад рассеянно кивнул, очевидно, думая о чем-то другом.

— Это я все понимаю, — сказал он наконец. — Чего я не понимаю, так это почему мне нельзя было рассказать, что Шерлок жив. Шерлок упомянул, что ты хотел мне рассказать. Мне и Джону, — в последний момент вспомнил он об Уотсоне.

— Хотел. Однако это была чисто эмоциональная бессознательная реакция на все происходящее. К счастью, Шерлок был достаточно прагматичен и логичен, чтобы привести меня в чувства.

Недовольный собственной сентиментальностью и эмоциональностью, Майкрофт не разглядел в выражении лица Лестрада предупреждающих знаков.

— Приятно знать, кому я обязан тремя месяцами горя, вины и несчастья. Значит, ты позволил Шерлоку взять над собой верх?

— Нет. Ко мне вернулся здравый смысл. Мы не знали точно, скольких убийц нанял Мориарти, чтобы расправиться с вами тремя. Не думаю, что самоубийство входило в его планы. Подозреваю, что он внезапно потерял вкус к этой игре, и ему уже было неважно, выиграет он или проиграет. К тому же в нем, как в артисте, взыграла страсть к театральной драме, и он не смог устоять перед такой эффективной концовкой всего этого спектакля. Ты настолько честен и искренен, что мы не могли рисковать: твоя реакция, точнее, ее отсутствие, на смерть Шерлока непременно насторожила бы приспешников Мориарти, и три человека, которых Шерлок любит больше всего, были бы убиты.

Лестрад так долго сидел, уставившись в пустоту, переваривая все, что узнал, что Майкрофт не выдержал и робко окликнул его, не в силах больше выносить давящей тяжести подавляемых эмоций:

— Грегори?

Лестрад резко очнулся от своих размышлений и его застывшее лицо ожило.

— Что «Грегори»? Что? — Лестрада колотило от переполняемой его нервной энергии. — Ты… ты утверждаешь, что любишь меня, но по твоей милости я пережил несколько месяцев ада! Я винил себя в самоубийстве Шерлока, и все потому, что ты считаешь меня никудышным лжецом! — хрипло и яростно выкрикнул Лестрад и, с грохотом отодвинув стул, вскочил на ноги. — Я начинаю подозревать, что я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю! Ты-то уж точно не знаешь обо мне самого главного. Мне плевать на то, что ты сам думаешь о своих мотивах, потому что я точно знаю, что тобой двигало, — эгоизм. Ты не мог вынести мысль о том, что меня могут убить, и предпочел быстро избавиться от меня, чтобы лишний раз не волноваться, и тебе было все равно, что я при этом буду чувствовать.

— Я…

— Ты уже достаточно сказал, — отрезал Лестрад скрипучим, не свойственным ему голосом. — Что до того, что я не умею лгать… Да мне каждый день приходится врать! И начальству — нет, сэр, конечно, дополнительные люди не скажутся на нашем бюджете, — и прессе, потому что стоит быть очень осторожным, выдавая информацию журналистам, ведь она может помочь преступнику замести следы. И родственникам жертв я тоже вынужден врать, особенно если один из них — главный подозреваемый. Ты, самодовольный засранец, я отличный врун! Как ты мог об этом не знать? — на этом голос Лестрада дрогнул.

Лестрад сел обратно на стул и с силой потер лицо руками, стараясь взять под контроль свой гнев, обиду и возмущение, которым так редко давал волю.

Бледный от стресса Майкрофт не переставал смотреть на его, уделяя ему все свое внимание.

— Настоящее горе, то, которое день за днем съедает тебя изнутри, сложно подделать. Возможно, тебе и удалось бы выглядеть скорбящим каждую минуту на протяжении многих недель, даже под пристальным наблюдением прессы, коллег и людей Мориарти, но вряд это получилось бы у Джона. Ты смог бы видеться с ним, зная правду, но продолжая лгать ему в лицо?

— Джон тоже не такой плохой лжец, каким ты его считаешь, — уже намного спокойнее сказал Лестрад, потому что Майкрофт… Шерлок был прав в одном: у него не получилось бы долго изображать такое горе.

— Возможно, но не тогда, когда дело касалось бы самоубийства Шерлока, — твердо возразил Майкрофт.

— Да, — устало согласился Лестрад и вновь принялся сосредоточенно перекатывать между ладоней яблоко, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не об ошеломляющем самодовольстве и самоуверенности братьев Холмс. Получалось плохо.

Несмотря ни на что, Лестрад предпочел бы рискнуть жизнью, которой угрожали убийцы Мориарти, лишь бы Шерлок не устраивал всю эту шараду с самоубийством. И он был уверен, что Джон поступил бы так же. Правда, оставалась еще миссис Хадсон…

Черт!

— Должно быть, это чудесно — всегда оказываться правым, — сказал Лестрад в повисшей на кухне тишине, не скрывая своей горечи.

Лицо Майкрофта дрогнуло, но он даже не попытался оправдаться.

— Ты прав, конечно же, ты прав, — резко добавил Лестрад. — у меня не получилось бы так убедительно соврать. Только не в этом случае. Хотя сейчас меня это мало утешает.

— Да, представляю, — бесцветным голосом откликнулся Лестрад.

— Твой «крот»… Это ведь не Дэвид, так? — уточнил Лестрад, который хотел уже побыстрее покончить с этим.

— Боже, нет. Он был первым, с кого я снял подозрения. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что мне нужна была его помощь, чтобы проверить остальных. У нас ушел не один месяц, чтобы убедиться, что никто из моей команды не был шпионом. Когда мы это об этом узнали и не понимали, что делать дальше, Ханна, одна из наших IT-специалистов, вычислила, что «крот» — человек из охраны Эдит Карсон. Эдит до сих пор получает отчеты о самых важных вопросах… собственно, она узнала о тех восьми смертях даже раньше меня и немедленно поручила Джасперу провести повторное расследование аварии ее мужа, из-за которой она и ушла в отставку. Однако Джаспер не настолько хорош, чтобы провести подобную операцию тайно. Он засветил себя в Даркнете, написав о том, что знала только моя команда. Охрана Эдит не имеет никакого отношения к моим людям, но мы все делаем одно дело, и они, само собой, слышат определенные вещи. Как Джаспер, на чем он и покололся. Я это учел и внес необходимые изменения, — поджав губы, Майкрофт заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Лестрадом. — Вскоре после того, как мы выяснили, что «крот» — не из числа моих людей, мы выследили последнего из ближайших помощников и соратников Мориарти, и это означало, что все могут спокойно вернуться домой. Я позвонил Шерлоку, встретил его и привез сюда, где его уже ждал Джон, которого доставили из Уэльса. Я хотел, чтобы они не высовывались из дома, пока я не позабочусь о том, чтобы ни у кого из тех, кто был вовлечен в его «смерть», не было проблем с законом.

— Включая тебя, как я понимаю, — заметил Лестрад, вспомнив новости о кратком заседании Суда коронера, где рассматривалось «самоубийство» Шерлока.

— И доктора Хупер. Успех всего плана по большей части зависел от нее. Подделывая отчет о вскрытии и свидетельство о смерти, она рисковала и карьерой, и свободой.

— Она смотрит на Шерлока сквозь розовые очки. Насколько я понимаю, Шерлок устал ждать твоей отмашки?

— Да, как и следовало ожидать. На этом, собственно, все, теперь ты все знаешь. Я могу лишь отметить то, что ты наверняка уже понял: все это было зря. Я вынудил тебя пережить настоящий ад, но это было совершенно бессмысленно, потому что в моей команде никогда не было «крота», и со мной ты был бы в гораздо большей безопасности. И я не знаю, как выразить, насколько мне жаль, что все так вышло, не знаю, как вымолить у тебя прощение. — Майкрофт резко замолк, как заведенные до предела старые часы, и снова медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лестрада, присевшего на край стола рядом с ним.

— Я был не прав, когда сказал, что ты выбрал самое легкое решение. Эти полгода были тяжелыми и для тебя тоже, не только для меня.

— Из-за меня ты можешь потерять работу.

— Я знал, что в любой момент могу потерять ее, когда ты уговорил меня сотрудничать с Шерлоком, — пожал плечами Лестрад. — Уже тогда я это понимал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, — с легкой улыбкой добавил он, потому что прошедшее с тех пор время и его чувства к Майкрофту позволяли ему увидеть иронию во всей этой ситуации. — Но это того стоило. Благодаря Шерлоку мы раскрыли дела, которые могли бы никогда не раскрыть лишь силами одной моей команды. В каких-то случаях мы предотвратили новые убийства, потому что вовремя получили доказательства и улики, которые нам были нужны, — опять же, лишь с помощью Шерлока. Начальство любит собирать сливки с чужих успехов и легко бросает своих людей на растерзание волкам. Не знаю, почему я надеялся, что на этот раз будет по-другому. Я лишь хочу, чтобы это не сказалось на моей команде. Что? — спросил он, заметив странный взгляд Майкрофта.

— Я не знаю, что мне… Я привык решать проблемы. Привык быть правым, — с презрительной по отношению к самому себе улыбкой добавил он. — Но в тот момент, когда это было важнее всего, я облажался. И я даже не могу все исправить, не могу тебе помочь

— Ничего не надо исправлять, дело не в этом, —мягко сказал Лестрад. — Это случилось. Теперь я знаю, как и почему. И хотя меня приводит в бешенство мысль о том, что вы заставили меня поверить в то, что Шерлок мертв, я признаю, что ты был прав: я не смог бы столько лгать. Кстати, как Джон отреагировал на такой обман? Ну, после того, как у него прошло желание избить Шерлока до потери сознания.

— Он настолько очарован Шерлоком, что… Я не знаю, — признался Майкрофт. — И, в кои-то веки, я оставлю эту проблему Шерлоку и не собираюсь вмешиваться.

— Подозреваю, Джон сильно напугал Шерлока. Не тем, что попытался ударить его, — быстро пояснил Лестрад. — Но что-то между ними точно произошло. Как близок был Джон к тому, чтобы пустить себе пулю в лоб?

— Настолько, что я распорядился чуть испортить его пистолет, чтобы тот не выстрелил.

Лестрад поморщился и заметил:

— Ну, значит, именно поэтому Шерлок везде носится за ним, как наседка за единственным цыпленком. Но они выглядят… Ты сам видел их сегодня утром: они выглядят как мы. Парой. Да, и еще одно, — сказал он, меняя тему разговора, и Майкрофт снова напрягся: — Тебе надо начать верить в то, что я сам знаю, что для меня лучше, а что хуже.

Майкрофт состроил гримасу и ответил:

— Я мог бы солгать, согласившись с тобой. И, будь я чуть разумнее, я бы так и сделал. Но ты должен знать, что в подобных обстоятельствах, обладая той же информацией, что была у меня тогда, я бы снова поступил точно так же. Лучше ты будешь меня ненавидеть, чем умрешь, — спокойно и решительно закончил он.

Лестрад долго смотрел на него, пока, наконец, неохотно не смирился с этим. Порой любовь Майкрофта было нелегко выносить, но он всегда ставил Лестрада выше собственных желаний, так было и так будет.

— Ты такой типичный чертов Холмс! — со смесью нежности, любви, раздражения и принятия воскликнул Лестрад.

К тому же, в день похорон Дэвида он подумал точно то же самое, о чем говорил Майкрофт: все, что угодно, лучше смерти. Он готов был простить и принять все, лишь бы Майкрофт был жив.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, не в силах больше выносить страдальческое выражение лица Майкрофта, наклонился и крепко обнял его.

Лестрад потерся лицом о его шею, словно стараясь пометить своим запахом, и Майкрофт обнял его в ответ с не меньшей силой, сдерживаемый лишь его больной рукой.

— Слава богу, с этим покончено, — выдохнул Лестрад, когда они, немного смущенно, отстранились друг от друга.

— Правда? В смысле, с этим и впрямь покончено?

— Да, пожалуй. Я выяснил все, что хотел. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал.

— Я попытаюсь, — без особого энтузиазма пообещал Майкрофт, имея в виду последнюю просьбу Лестрада.

— Хороший мальчик. Кстати, имей в виду, что у всего этого есть побочный эффект: теперь, если ты по-настоящему захочешь избавиться от меня и выкинуть за дверь как стоптанные ботинки, я ни за что в это не поверю. Даже если застукаю тебя в постели в пятнадцатью стриптизерами.

— Не говори ерунды, — отозвался Майкрофта. — В нашей постели не хватит места для них для всех.

Лестрад, который как раз надкусил многострадальное яблоко, подавился и закашлялся. Все еще красный и со слезящимися глазами, Лестрад сделал чай и сел напротив Майкрофта.

— Если серьезно, то тебе надо научиться бороться со своей тревогой. Раз уж я могу спокойно отпускать тебя за порог каждое утро, то ты вполне в состоянии поступать так же.

Он склонил голову и подождал, когда до Майкрофта дойдут его слова.

— О, — только и сказал Майкрофт с заметным смущением.

— Угу, вот именно. Это легко. Тебе просто не надо думать о самых худших сценариях: о несчастных случаях, воле Бога, штормах, казнях египетских… Как я сказал — легко.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие надо мной издеваться, да? — прищурившись, сообразил Майкрофт, но все же улыбнулся.

Ответная улыбка Лестрада была полна любви.

— Ага. Но ты все же постарайся мне поверить. Мне не часто удается продемонстрировать такие высокие моральные устои.

[1] Поздний завтрак, сочетание завтрака и ланча.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика. Дорогие мои читатели, это последняя глава из написанных автором. Пока что продолжения цикла нет, но я очень надеюсь на то, что рано или поздно оно появится. Но даже несмотря на это, данная часть цикла заканчивается хэппи-эндом, поэтому ее смело можно читать!  
> Спасибо всем, кто читал все эти годы данный цикл и поддерживал переводчика!

**Глава 4. Вторник, 4 октября**

Выспавшись и отдохнув, Майкрофт уже не был вымотанным до предела, а потому обнаружил, что просто не может заснуть, полусидя на подушках, да еще и в слинге и с шиной на пальцах. Однако в бодрствовании в три часа ночи были и свои преимущества, например, спящий у него под боком Лестрад, у которого даже во сне дергались пальцы.

Майкрофт еще не привык к тому, что теперь ему доступна такая роскошь, как свободное время, которое он мог потратить на чтение. Он планировал перечитать свою библиотеку, однако ему было сложно управляться с толстыми книгами одной рукой, и потому он сдался и купил электронную книгу. Она оказалась удобнее, чем он предполагал, но сейчас он то и дело отвлекался от чтения на мягко сопящего рядом Лестрада, который уткнулся лицом ему в живот и время от времени всхрапывал и влажно дышал на него. В конце концов Майкрофт положил на тумбочку и очки, и книгу, а затем снял шину с пальцев, чтобы спокойно выключить свет, не будя Грегори.

В полной темноте он дотронулся до коротких седых волос Грегори и начал нежно поглаживать их большим пальцем, пока сам не уснул, не переставая удивляться и радоваться своей удаче.

Этой ночью кошмар Грегори разбудил их обоих.

За завтраком Лестрад был таким жизнерадостным, что было бы легко поверить в то, что Майкрофт лишь вообразил себе загнанное и испуганное выражение его лица, когда он проснулся ночью, насквозь мокрый от пота, от очередного кошмара. Тогда Лестрад отмахнулся от предложения Майкрофта поговорить об этом и снова улегся рядом, вскоре искусно притворившись спящим.

— Ты снял шину, — запоздало заметил Лестрад, кусая грушу.

— Все в порядке, мне и без нее нормально.

— Да? Я предпочел бы услышать это от Бонда, так что я зайду сегодня с тобой в Клинику. А перед этим мы можем пройтись немного по «Боро-маркету».

— Надо посмотреть, продают ли там еще те консервированные лимоны. Там они гораздо лучше, чем в магазине. Грегори…

— Подожди-ка, я узнаю этот тон, — весело сказал Лестрад.

— Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, — состроив гримасу, ответил Майкрофт. — Раз уж я пообещал, что у меня не будет от тебя секретов, я должен рассказать тебе то, что мне следовало открыть, когда мы только сюда переехали.

Лестрад доел грушу и уточнил:

— Ты о той секретной двери, как я понимаю?

Овсянка соскользнула с ложки Майкрофта и плюхнулась обратно в тарелку.

— Ты знал?

— Я тебя умоляю.

— Но ты ничего не говорил.

— Ты тоже, — заметил Лестрад, облизывая пальцы так, что Майкрофт на секунду забыл, о чем вообще шла речь.

— Когда ты о ней узнал?

— После моей поездки в «Баскервиль», — вздохнув, признался Лестрад. — По чистой случайности: я заехал домой за забытым файлом и, как только зашел в дверь, увидел, как кто-то спускается по лестнице в подвал. Я, конечно же, пошел за ним…

— Конечно же, — сухо повторил Майкрофт.

— Думаешь, сейчас для этого подходящее время? — подняв бровь, уточнил Лестрад.

Майкрофт признал поражение и махнул рукой, прося его продолжать, в процессе поняв, что, возможно, он все же поторопился со снятием шины.

— Как бы там ни было, я упустил этого таинственного незнакомца и позвонил Дэвиду, чтобы ты не показывался дома, куда кто-то умудрился пробраться. Дэвиду пришлось рассказать мне правду.

— Мне он об этом не говорил.

— Ну, в то время все были заняты, а потом мы… Потом я ушел, — пожал плечами мрачный Лестрад. Правда, секунду спустя он чуть повеселел и продолжил: — Раз уж мы про это заговорили: эта дверь означает, что здесь будут хоть туда-сюда, как им вздумается, незнакомые мне люди?

— Определенно нет. Наоборот. В тот раз ты просто застал техника, который обновлял датчики. Предполагалось, что ты на работе, и поэтому не должен был его увидеть. Хотя это не оправдывает тех, кто наблюдал за домом и проворонил твой приход. Так вот, о двери: она способна выдержать взрыв и может быть открыта только с нашей стороны. Я покажу тебе скрытую панель управления и дам код. Хотя вряд ли нам когда-либо придется ей воспользоваться, — твердо сказал Майкрофт.

— Хорошо.

— Очень великодушно с твоей стороны вот так быстро меня простить, — подозрительно посмотрев на Лестрада, заметил Майкрофт.

— Нет, я просто усыпляю твою бдительность. Ешь овсянку, тебе полезно.

— Она остыла.

— Если бы сразу ее съел, она не успела бы остыть. Боже, я начинаю вести себя, как твоя няня.

— К счастью, у тебя нет ничего общего с Мартой Хадсон, — сказал Майкрофт, отодвинул тарелку и взял себе несколько личи.

Когда Лестрад вез их назад, что было довольно утомительно, потому что они попали на начало часа-пик и теперь медленно тащились в зарождающейся пробке, Майкрофт всю дорогу был мрачным и надутым. Сам Лестрад с трудом сдерживался от самодовольной улыбки.

— Можешь, наконец, сказать мне: «Я же говорил», и покончим с этим, — признавая поражение, заявил в итоге Майкрофт.

— И рискнуть тем, что вечером ты не захочешь мне отсосать? Нет уж. Хотя я тебе говорил. Может, теперь ты не станешь снимать на ночь шину. Бонд сказал, что тебе нужно носить ее всего лишь до конца недели. Если, конечно. ты будешь делать так, как тебе говорят.

— Бонду хватило такта выразиться мягче, — сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад широко улыбнулся, поняв, что Майкрофт едва не фыркнул от возмущения, — верный знак того, что он больше не считает нужным ходить вокруг него на цыпочках и стараться его не расстроить. Лестрад успокаивающе потер его бедро.

— Ты поправляешься, это самое важное. Черт, опять пробка.

— Мы можем выйти из машины и пойти пешком.

— Тогда нам придется разделить твою охрану, потому что кому-то надо будет сесть за руль. Нет уж.

Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

— Ральф не виноват в том, что внешне похож на Дэвида, хотя в остальном они полные противоположности.

Лестрад мельком взглянул на Майкрофта и расслабился, увидев в его глазах понимание.

— Я знаю. Умом я это понимаю. Ты говорил, у него большой потенциал.

— По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь. Но если тебе некомфортно находиться рядом с ним…

— Не говори ерунды. К тому же ты наверняка скучаешь по Дэвиду больше меня.

Майкрофт поморщился и кивнул.

— Хотя, подозреваю, я еще не до конца осознал, что его больше нет, и почувствую это, только когда выйду на работу. Да, и не предлагай Ральфу сэндвич с беконом — он вегетарианец, и у него непереносимость лактозы. Ему двадцать три.

— Такой молодой!

— Дрессировка занимает много времени. — Майкрофт кисло посмотрел на свою неподвижную руку и сказал: — Я уже ощущаю, как стремительно начинаю стареть. И становиться нетерпеливым.

— Да, я заметил, — невозмутимо отозвался Лестрад. — Ты не привык к ситуациям, которые не можешь контролировать.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной, — Майкрофт, чье легкое раздражение мгновенно испарилось, когда он вновь подумал о том, как ему повезло.

— Ага, — злорадно отозвался Лестрад и припарковался напротив их дома. — Я придумал для тебя более интересное упражнение для пальцев, чем то, которое тебе показали на физиотерапии. Оно начинается с твоих пальцев на моем члене.

Майкрофт настолько отвлекся на его слова, что целых семь секунд не замечал, что дверь дома открылась и на пороге появился Лен, глядящий на его со смесью любви и беспокойства. Майкрофт даже не помнил, как вышел из машины, и уже через мгновение Лен крепко обнимал его.

Слегка запыхавшись, Энни, чьи руки были испачканы мукой, сбежала по лестнице со второго этажа, охнула и схватила Лестрада за локоть.

— Он повредит плечо Майкрофта!

Лестрад поцеловал ее в щеку и ответил:

— Даже если и так, Майкрофт будет считать это ничтожной платой за то, что вы вернулись домой. Вы ведь вернулись, так? — с легким волнением уточнил он.

— Конечно. Если только он примет нас назад, — чуть дрожащим голосом сказала Энни.

— Не говори ерунды, — хрипло отозвался Майкрофт и протянул к ней здоровую руку.

Закрыв дверь, довольный собой Лестрад оставил воссоединившихся Майкрофта, Лена и Энни одних.

Позже Лестрад облизнул ложку, съев слишком много пирога с патокой, который приготовила для него Энни, пока Майкрофт аккуратно доедал свой крем-брюле. Лен принес кофе и протянул Лестраду конверт.

— Здесь чек — те деньги, которые ты прислал нам на билеты. Шерлок позвонил через несколько часов после того, как мы с тобой поговорили, и все оплатил. Он даже позаботился о такси в аэропорт и из аэропорта, — все еще не до конца веря в это, объяснил Лен, потому что забота об удобстве остальных никогда не входила в число достоинств Шерлока.

— Разумеется, это было в два ночи, но нельзя же требовать от судьбы всего и сразу, — добавила Энни, поцеловала Майкрофта в макушку и поставила на стол сырную тарелку и собственноручно испеченное несладкое печенье.

— Что такого ты сказал Шерлоку? — побормотал Майкрофт и взял себе кусочек «Зловонного епископа»[1] с грушей. — А я-то гадал, зачем ему десять тысяч.

— Ну, у него есть и положительные стороны, доброта души, так сказать. Просто он ее отлично скрывает, — ушел от ответа Лестрад.

Когда они закончили есть, атмосфера за столом стала настолько расслабленной и спокойной, словно бы ничего не произошло, и Майкрофт попытался объясниться, но не оправдать себя, потому что это было не в его правилах. Однако Лен улыбнулся и, покачав головой, остановил его:

— Не стоит, Грег нам все рассказал, когда звонил. Мне жаль, что нас не было рядом в то время.

Энни громко высморкалась и яростно посмотрела на всех, готовая высказать все, что думает, тому глупцу, который посмел бы вдруг предположить, что она подвержена сентиментальности.

— И хорошо, что Грег нам все объяснил, потому что мы бы ни за что не поняли, что Шерлок пытался нам сказать.

— Он утверждал, что все это — его вина, и это единственное, что мы смогли разобрать в его речи, — добавил Лен.

— Он так любит все драматизировать, — ласково заметил Майкрофт.

Лестрад фыркнул так, что кофе едва не пошел у него носом, однако отказался объяснять Майкрофту, что смешного он нашел в его словах. Оставив Майкрофта и Лена налаживать отношения, Лестрад пошел помочь Энни на кухне.

— Что случилось с последним куском пирога? — спросила Энни, убирая остатки еды в холодильник.

— Я его съел, — без тени раскаянья признался Лестрад.

— После такого количества сладкого ты не сможешь заснуть, — покачала головой Энни и, тут же посерьезнев, спросила: — С Майкрофтом точно все в порядке? Он ужасно выглядит.

— У него все отлично. Честно. И, поверь мне, на прошлой неделе он выглядел еще хуже, сейчас он почти как огурчик. Ему дали отгулы до самого его дня рождения.

— Слава богу.

— Я очень рад, что вы вернулись.

— Не думай, что ты каждый вечер будешь получать пирог, — фыркнула Энни.

— Ну и отлично, а то я не пройду ни в одну дверь.

— Я тоже рада вернуться домой, но мне надо будет лететь обратно через пару недель. Бекки твердо решила переехать обратно в Англию, она больше не в силах оставаться в Австралии, там слишком много дурных воспоминаний. Ей понадобится помощь, чтобы все организовать и присматривать за детьми в самолете. К тому же ей надо где-то жить, но она не может позволить себе лондонских цен.

— Можешь сделать мне одолжение? — внезапно спросил Лестрад, когда у Энни кончилось дыхание и она замолкла, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Конечно, дорогой.

— Позволь Майкрофту купить ей дом в Лондоне, заплатить за приличную школу для детей и отправить вместо тебя в Австралию людей, которые все организуют.

— А сам он не может об этом попросить, потому что?..

— Вы только вернулись, и он побоится сказать или сделать что-то, что снова может заставить вас уйти. Ты сама знаешь, что он с огромным удовольствием сделает это для вас.

— Мы никогда не тянули из него деньги и не собираемся сейчас начинать.

— Энни… ты знаешь, как ему нравится заботиться о тех, кого он любит.

— Ладно, прекрати. Мы посмотрим. Я бы не хотела снова лететь туда так скоро, — признала она. — Питер, который помогал нам, когда мы только прилетели в Австралию, оказался для нас настоящим спасением. И было бы здорово, если бы Бекки жила недалеко от нас, чтобы мы могли ее выручать, пока дела у нее не пойдут на лад.

Лестрад ободряюще кивал, пока Энни уговаривала — и таки уговорила — саму себя. Проводив ее домой, Лестрад поднялся наверх, чтобы найти Майкрофта, и обнаружил его в гардеробной с Леном, который как раз держал в руках вешалку с рубашкой. Увидев Лестрада, Лен весьма выразительно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Кто занимался глажкой, пока меня не было?

— Я, но только последние пару дней.

— Ясно.

— Я умею гладить, — с ноткой негодования заявил Лестрад.

— Нет, не умеешь. Если ты не против, я займусь и твоей одеждой, не говоря уже об одежде Майкрофта. Так намного проще, — твердо добавил Лен.

Лестрад заметил обеспокоенный и умоляющий взгляд Майкрофта, который готов был на все ради того, чтобы Лен остался, и сдался. Лен довольно улыбнулся и предложил:

— Я могу также помогать Майкрофту мыться и бриться, если хотите.

— Нет уж, — возразил Лестрад, — это лучшие минуты каждого моего дня. К тому же, если ты согласишься на мое предложение, у тебя на это не будет времени.

— Ты что-то задумал, — сказал Лен с убежденностью человека, многие годы заботившегося о братьях Холмс.

— Пока мы с Майкрофтом были не вместе, я помогал благотворительной организации, которая ремонтирует дома-приюты для бездомных. Им отчаянно нужны умелые мастера-волонтеры, которые не только смогут заняться ремонтом, но еще и сумеют обучить других. Не хочешь этим заняться?

Перед тем, как уйти домой, Лен подписался на двадцать часов работы в неделю над домами для бездомных. Дождавшись, когда Лестрад закроет дверь на все замки, Майкрофт прислонил его к ней спиной и начал неторопливо целовать.

— Твое плечо, — пробормотал Лестрад.

— Я не собираюсь использовать плечо, у меня другие планы, — заверил его Майкрофт.

_Среда, 5 октября_

— Нам необязательно идти через Центральный зал, — заметил Майкрофт, когда они с Лестрадом поднимались по лестнице, ведущей к главному входу в Музей естественной истории.

— Знаю, но мне нравится приветствовать Диппи, — объяснил Лестрад.

— Конечно, — с едва слышным вздохом отозвался Майкрофт.

Впрочем, Лестрад этого не заметил, потому что они уже дошли до Диппи, и он завороженно уставился на него так, будто бы впервые видел. Он так долго разглядывал его, что Майкрофт уже начал бы изводиться от нетерпения, если бы он не наблюдал за Лестрадом с почти таким же удовольствием, с которым тот изучал Диппи.

— Жалко, что наш холл не очень большой, Диппи потрясающе бы там смотрелся, — сказал Лестрад, повернувшись, наконец, к Майкрофту.

— Да, конечно, жаль, что он не такой большой, чтобы вместить двадцатишестиметровую копию скелета диплодока[2].

По пути к Галерее динозавров, Майкрофт с ласковой снисходительностью посмотрел на Лестрада и сказал:

— Тебе невероятно нравится проходить без очереди, да?

— За много лет я столько времени провел в той самой очереди, что, разумеется, сейчас я в восторге от того, что могу ее избежать. Мне никогда в жизни не приходило в голову купить абонемент. Ты и впрямь готов ради меня на все.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Майкрофт и взял его под руку.

— Итак, к слову о Диппи…. сколько костей в его скелете?

— Понятия не имею, почему ты продолжаешь верить в иллюзию того, что я знаю о динозаврах больше, чем ты, — терпеливо сказал Майкрофт. — Двести девяносто два. Ты сам мне говорил об этом несколько раз.

— Знаю, — ничуть не раскаиваясь, ответил Лестрад, — но мне нравится слушать твой голос.

— Не говори ему этого, иначе он никогда не заткнется, — раздался сзади другой знакомый голос.

Майкрофт и Лестрад синхронно повернулись.

— Шерлок, — поприветствовал его Майкрофт без особого восторга.

— Никто не учил тебя, что подслушивать нехорошо? — немного резко от внезапного смущения спросил Лестрад.

Не то чтобы они с Майкрофтом говорили о чем-то, не предназначенном для чужих ушей, но все же это был личный разговор, и Лестрад не хотел, чтобы Шерлок, у которого напрочь отсутствовал такт, лез в их жизнь.

— Майкрофт упоминал об этом пару раз, — небрежно сказал Шерлок.

— Что привело тебя в Музей естественной истории? Я думал, вы с Джоном собираетесь заграницу.

— Собираемся, но только после того, как Джон закончит заменять какого-то там врача в больнице. Он на этом настоял, — капризно добавил Шерлок. — Я здесь, чтобы переговорить с экспертом о костях одной летучей мыши. Ты здесь по работе? — спросил он Лестрада с показной непринужденностью.

— Нет. Все еще отстранен, помнишь?

— Нет. Должно быть, я стер это из памяти. Твое отстранение очень неудобно для меня. Но раз так, ты мне сейчас бесполезен, — раздраженно сообщил Шерлок, коротко попрощался с Майкрофтом и пошел по своим делам мимо снующих туда-сюда людей.

— Все в порядке, — сказал опустивший голову Лестрад, когда Майкрофт молча взглянул на него. — Идем, можешь выбрать что мы сегодня будем смотреть.

— В следующий раз. Нас ждут динозавры.

— Хорошо, ты меня уговорил. Но только пару часов, не больше, а потом можешь угостить меня обедом.

К тому времени, как они вернулись домой, Лестрад расслабился настолько, насколько и хотел Майкрофт, которого все же бесило то, что он имел возможность решить проблему с его отстранением одним телефонным звонком, но не мог сделать этого против его воли.

Они устроились в гостиной, непринужденно разговаривая, пока Лестрад не заметил легкой рассеянности Майкрофта.

— Давай, включай телевизор, — благодушно сказал он, — я же вижу, что ты хочешь посмотреть новости.

Майкрофт не стал зря тратить время, отрицая это.

— Если ты не против… — пробормотал он, уже беря пульт здоровой рукой.

Лестрад же совершенно не вслушивался в новости и отключился от них настолько, что лишь случайно обратил внимание на заключительный репортаж — о Шерлоке Холмсе, один из тех, что был призван окончательно вернуть ему репутацию.

— …не понимаю, почему такой профессиональный детектив-инспектор, как Грегори Лестрад, был отстранен от работы, да еще так надолго. Его статистика раскрываемости лучшая в лондонской полиции. Это, а также его принципиальность и честность были причинами, по которым я желал работать только с ним.

Изображение Шерлока пропало с экрана, когда Майкрофт выключил телевизор.

— Ну, все, — бесцветно сказал Лестрад в наступившей тишине. — Если раньше моя карьера была под вопросом, то теперь она точно закончена.

— О чем он только думал? — пробурчал Майкрофт и рискнул взглянуть на Лестрада, чье каменное лицо сказало ему все, что он хотел знать.

— Думаю, он верил, что помогает, — пытаясь быть справедливым, сказал Лестрад. — Он никогда не понимал, как мыслят высшие чины полиции, не говоря уже о Службе внутренней безопасности.

Телефон Майкрофта, лежавший на подлокотнике дивана, начал вибрировать.

— Ответь, — сказал Лестрад, видя, что Майкрофт игнорирует звонок, — это может быть важно. Я в порядке.

— Ты не спросил, не моих ли это рук дело, — кивнув на телевизор, заметил Майкрофт.

— Я знаю, что это не ты. Ты бы решил все парой звонков, возможно, тонким шантажом. Все нормально. Я и не рассчитывал всерьез, что мне вернут работу. Ответь, — мягко повторил он.

— Ты совсем не можешь контролировать своего чертова брата? — вместо приветствия спросила Эдит Карсон.

— Я включаю громкую связь, Грегори со мной, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Я так и поняла. Грег, мне очень жаль. Внутренняя безопасность собиралась объявить завтра утром, что тебя восстанавливают на работе в звании старшего инспектора. Однако теперь, если они это сделают, это будет выглядеть так, словно он пошли на поводу у Шерлока. Ты представляешь, какую реакцию это вызовет.

— Представляю, — сухо отозвался Лестрад. — Все в порядке. К тому же я все равно не вернулся бы на работу, пока Майкрофт дома. Оставлю вас двоих поболтать, мне нужно выйти и купить кое-то.

Он протянул Майкрофту телефон и сказал:

— Я ненадолго. И не волнуйся так, я не собираюсь идти к Шерлоку, и тем более устраивать ему взбучку.

Однако его легкомысленный тон был очень уж нарочитым, а на лице застыло напряженное выражение. Он вышел из комнаты, и Эдит продолжила:

— Мне действительно очень жаль. Тебе не стоит пойти за ним?

— А, ты все слышала. Нет, не сейчас. Ему нужно время, чтобы оплакать свою карьеру. Потом я увезу его из Лондона отдохнуть.

— А твоя физиотерапия?

— Грегори поможет с этим, если понадобится.

— Куда вы поедете?

— Куда-то, где много частных дорог, чтобы можно было на полной скорости погонять на «Астоне Мартине». Желательно, рядом с Юрским побережьем[3].

— Я поручу Балаше все организовать, — пообещала Эдит и отключилась.

Майкрофт пораженно уставился на телефон, гадая, когда Грегори успел покорить Эдит.

Верный своему слову, Грегори вернулся минут через сорок, и от него сильно пахло сигаретным дымом.

— Я думал, мы бросаем, — мягко сказал Майкрофт, надеясь, что его облегчение от того, что Грегори все же вернулся к нему, было не очень заметно.

— Бросаем. Просто… Черт с ним. Бросаем.

Не давая Майкрофту возможности стянуть сигарету из пачки, Лестрад решительно смял ее и выбросил в мусорное ведро.

— Дай пойдем в постель, — предложил Лестрад.

В душе он молча крепко обнял Майкрофта, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, пока по ним стекали потоки воды. Когда кожа ладоней и ступней у обоих уже начала морщиться от воды, Лестрад отстранился и подставил лицо под душ, словно желая смыть свое горе от потери работы.

Сознавая, что Лестраду необходимо время, чтобы взять себя в руки, Майкрофт вышел из кабинки и начал неловко вытираться. Его больное плечо, начавшее ныть еще раньше, разболелось совсем уж невыносимо. Он чувствовал себя растерянным, потому что не был точно уверен, что ему лучше сделать, чтобы облегчить страдания Грегори.

Будто бы чувствуя его настрой, Лестрад отобрал у него полотенце.

— Дай мне. Ты выглядишь, как мокрая крыса,

Майкрофт пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления и покорно отдал полотенце. Он полагал, что Лестрад быстро вытрет его, однако тот, по обыкновению, не стал торопиться, терпеливо осматривая его в процессе.

— По крайней мере, из тебя больше не торчит стекло, — довольно сказал Лестрад, — и шрам отлично заживает. Не обращай внимания на мою истерику, ты тут совершенно не при чем. Просто… было бы неплохо, чтобы хоть раз высшее начальство ради разнообразия поддержало простых полицейских, а не топило. Двадцать лет безупречной службы и отличная репутация для них ничего не значит. А все же, старший инспектор… — задумчиво протянул Лестрад, сев на корточки, чтобы вытереть ступни Майкрофта. — Если бы мне при это дали толкового инспектора, я мог бы сгрузить на него как минимум треть бумажной работы. Плюс это звание позволило бы мне принимать активное участие в любом расследовании.

Он помог Майкрофту надеть халат и добавил:

— Спасибо, что не решил это одним телефонным звонком.

— Даже я способен учиться на своих ошибках. Хотя не стану притворяться, что это легко, — хмыкнул Майкрофт.

Лестрад признательно погладил его и ответил:

— Я в том и не сомневался. Я хочу есть, потому что мы так и не поужинали. Хотя меня не привлекает еда на вынос.

— Как насчет тоста с сыром и всего, что осталось в холодильнике? По слухам, там завалялся яблочно-смородиновый крэмбл.

— Я в деле, — мгновенно отозвался Лестрад.

Заметив, что плечо беспокоило Майкрофта больше обычного, Лестрад принес еду в спальню. Тем более что разговаривать на непростые темы в кровати было намного легче, чем где-либо еще.

— Мне пришла в голову интересная мысль относительно твоего восстановления на работе, которое рано или поздно все же произойдет, — сказал Майкрофт, смирившись с тем, что Лестрад нарезал его тост полосками. — Начальству будет легче вернуть тебя, не опасаясь негативной реакции общественности, если произойдет утечка информации о том, что на самом деле ты был не отстранен, а откомандирован для временной работы со спецслужбами. Это восстановит твою репутацию, вероятно, даже поднимет ее на новую высоту. Твое начальство избежит позора, а бонусом станет то, что для всех Шерлок будет выглядеть наивным глупцом, который понятия не имел о том, что на самом деле происходит, — с явным удовольствием добавил Майкрофт.

— А, братская любовь… Он будет в бешенстве.

— Точно.

Радостное выражение лица Майкрофта испарилось, когда он заметил, что Лестрад украл последний тост с его тарелки.

— Я оставлю тебе половину, — великодушно пообещал Лестрад с набитым ртом.

— Да уж, будь любезен.

— Это великолепный план. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что начальство на самом деле не будет точно знать, работал я все это время на спецслужбы или нет. Только… тебя не беспокоит, как отреагирует пресса на то, что секретные службы допустили утечку информации?

— Подобные утечки часто оказывались весьма полезными… собственно, чаще всего они вовсе не были утечками.

Глаза Лестрада снова заблестели, и Майкрофт благородно разрешил ему доесть тост, пока сам он уничтожал крэмбл.

_Суббота, 8 октября_

Стоя на пороге входной двери, Лестрад помахал на прощание Энни и Майкрофту, которые отправились искать подходящий дом для сестры Энни. Лестрад хотел бы поехать с ними, потому что, как бы смешно это ни звучало, он будет скучать по Майкрофту, с которым они в последнее время практически не расставались. Однако Лестрад решил дать Энни и Майкрофту возможность доказать друг другу, что между ними ничего не изменилось, что их отношения, которыми оба так дорожили, остались прежними.

Закрыв дверь, он увидел подошедшего к нему Лена.

— Я тебе нужен? — спросил он, уверенный, что Лен собирался приводить в порядок гардеробную Майкрофта.

— Вообще-то да. Пока Энни и Майкрофта нет, я предлагаю нам вместе перебрать твой гардероб. — Отрицательный ответ на это предложение явно не предусматривался. — Как только я пойму, что и как ты носишь чаще, а что реже, я займусь делом.

Лестрад вздохнул и пошел за Леном наверх, зная, что Майкрофт никогда не поймет всей глубины его самопожертвования. Однако он не мог не признать, что точно не будет скучать по глажке.

Энни и Майкрофт вернулись уже к вечеру, когда Лестрад на что только ни согласился ради Лена. Они были очень довольны собой, и Лестрад ничуть не удивился, узнав, что они нашли дом с шестью спальнями в Мортлейке и подходящие школы для детей, куда они смогут пойти сразу же, как только Бекки их одобрит.

_Понедельник, 10 октября_

Лестрад резко проснулся с бешено бьющимся сердцем, весь мокрый от пота. Он до сих пор видел перед глазами летящего в пропасть Майкрофта, которого он не успел спасти. Ему часто снились кошмары, доставшиеся ему в наследство от тяжелого детства, особенно когда он нервничал, но сегодняшний страшный сон был искаженным отражением реальности, в которой Лестрад едва не потерял Майкрофта.

Вытерев дрожащей рукой лицо, Лестрад сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы успокоиться и унять колотящееся сердце. Он не сразу понял, что Майкрофт тоже не спит.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, — сказал он, чувствуя себя постыдно обнаженным — не в физическом смысле.

— Все в порядке.

Лестрад встал с кровати и накинул халат, ощущая разгоряченной кожей осеннюю прохладу.

— Я пойду сделаю чай. Будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Лестрад включил свет, щурясь, пока к нему не привыкли глаза, и только тогда разглядел покрасневшую щеку Майкрофта

— Черт, — простонал он.

— Ты не виноват, — быстро сказал Майкрофт. — Я знал, что не стоит склоняться над тобой, когда тебе снится кошмар.

— Может, но Дэвид все равно не поверит в то, что очередная случайность. Мне придется… — Лестрад осекся и несколько секунд спустя мрачно сказал: — Я забыл. Черт.

— Черт, — согласился Майкрофт не менее мрачно. — Однако Дэвид тебе поверил бы, хотя и притворился бы, что не верит, просто чтобы немного над тобой поиздеваться.

На кухне Майкрофт сделал чай сначала себе, потом Лестраду.

— Я и не заметил, что еще так рано, — заметил Лестрад, взглянув на часы.

— Мы всегда можем вернуться в постель и немного поспать, если захотим. Как ты смотришь на тост с маслом?

— С энтузиазмом, — признался Лестрад, уже потянувшись к хлебнице.

— Простые радости жизни, — сказал вслух Майкрофт, без смущения облизывая испачканные в масле пальцы.

— Да, как и мы с тобой, — отозвался Лестрад. — Вернуться к тебе домой в субботу было лучшей в мире вещью.

Уставившись на него, Майкрофт не сразу сообразил, что Лестрад хотел ему сказать. А когда до него все же дошло, в его ответной улыбке было столько любви, что у Лестрада перехватило дыхание, а сердце пропустило удар.

_Четверг, 13 октября_

К облегчению Майкрофта, Бонд разрешил ему снять и шину, и слинг, но при условии, что он будет беречь руку.

— Это отлично, — просиял Лестрад. — Чтобы отметить это, давай поедем к самой шумной стройке Лондона, которую я только смогу найти.

— О, я так этого ждал, — ответил Майкрофт. — Хотя, признаюсь, это действительно помогает. Я лучше воспринимаю громкие звуки или, по крайней мере, уже могу контролировать свою реакцию на них. И сплю я тоже лучше.

— Замечательно, — довольно отозвался Лестрад.

Его радовало не только то, что Майкрофту становилось лучше, но и то, что он постепенно опускал свои защитные щиты, за которыми прятался всю жизнь, и все чаще открывал Лестраду свои истинные чувства. Благодаря этому Лестрад понял, как часто Майкрофт прежде скрывал от него свои эмоции. Впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая, что, по его собственному признанию, его единственной — и неудачной — попытке завязать с кем-то отношения до Лестрада было много лет назад. Сейчас Майкрофт понимал, какими должны быть нормальные любящие отношения, и пытался быть с Лестрадом самим собой, не маскируя и не тая от него свои настоящие чувства.

— После этого мы можем съездить на полигон. Нам обоим не помешает тренировка, а некоторым она особенно нужна, — многозначительно сказал Майкрофт.

— Но…

— Старшему инспектору едва ли стоит носить с собой всюду нож.

— А, тебе Манипенни наябедничала?

— У меня есть глаза, и я умею наблюдать за людьми, — ответил Майкрофт со страдальческим выражением лица.

— Я никудышный стрелок.

— Поэтому-то тебе и нужна практика.

Лестрад проворчал себе что-то под нос, но Майкрофта это ничуть не тронуло.

На полигоне после завершения собственной тренировки Майкрофт, не снимая наушников, встал позади стройки для стрелков, наблюдая за стрельбой Лестрада. Тот демонстрировал явный прогресс, но позволять ему стрелять в толпе народа было еще рано. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Майкрофт повернулся и увидел стоявшую у входа Балашу. Он подошел к ней и снял наушники.

— Какой неожиданный сюрприз.

Хотя его тон и был вежливым, Балаша знала, что не стоит принимает его за чистую монету.

— Дама Эдит в курсе, что я хотела с вами переговорить.

— Я в этом и не сомневался. Приятно знать, что ты смогла уделить мне время.

— Этому во многом способствовало то, что мы разобрались с последними из людей Мориарти. Именно в связи с этим, хотя и не напрямую, я и пришла с вами поговорить. Как вы и предложили, я поручила Ханне расследование подлога улик в Архиве полиции. Хорошая новость состоит в том, что подлог ограничен лишь делом семьи Роман.

— Они не могли проверить все дела за такой короткий срок.

— Нет, но выборочные проверки показали, что с произвольно отобранными делами все в порядке, и есть основания полагать, что это касается и всех остальных расследований. Из-за множества несоответствий в деле Романов Ханна решила проверить физические улики, которые, как вам известно, хранятся на вспомогательном складе полиции.

— Она нашла физические улики по этому делу? Я думал, они потеряны.

— Нет, их просто положили не на ту полку. Человеческий фактор, и это случалось много лет назад. Как вы понимаете, там очень много всего, по сути — вся обстановка квартиры Романов. Ханне нужно ваше разрешение на то, чтобы реконструировать место преступления и запустить туда наших криминалистов.

— Почему ты говоришь об этом мне, а не Эдит?

— Цена вопроса. Это будет очень дорого стоить, а наш бюджет…

— И ты решила, что я за это заплачу. Ты права. Я хочу узнать, что точно случилось в той квартире и почему кто-то решил это скрыть.

— Ханна тоже этого хочет. Занимаясь расследованием, она расширила список возможных свидетелей и включила в него всех друзей и коллег Романов, их соседей, провела исследование их района…

— И Эдит ожидает, что я за это заплачу, — смирившись с этим, сказал Майкрофт. — Потребуется маленькая война, чтобы Ханна была полностью занята, и у нее не осталось ни минуты свободного времени. Разумеется, я за все заплачу… но только при условии, что ты оформишь все это в бухгалтерии. — Он намеренно мило улыбнулся при виде появившегося на лице Балаши огорчения. — Вот и отлично, значит, договорились, — добавил он.

Майкрофт хотел было вернуться к наблюдению за Лестрадом, но Балаша спросила:

— Сэр, вам не нужен полный отчет?

— Я на больничном, — напомнил он, — и только-только начал этим наслаждаться. К тому же, если бы мне надо было что-то узнать, Эдит или ты уже давно бы мне позвонили. Я в порядке, — заверил он, когда заметил в ее глазах сомнение. — Более чем в порядке.

Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Балаша одобрительно улыбнулась и ушла прежде, чем он успел сказать что-либо еще.

Расстреляв все патроны, Лестрад нажал на кнопку, и мишень подъехала к нему, чтобы он смог посмотреть на свои результаты.

— Я попал точно в яблоко!

— И вздрогнул, когда у тебя сползли наушники.

— Ты это видел? — огорченно сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт выгнул бровь, и его улыбка стала еще заметнее.

— Засранец, — благодушно бросил ему Лестрад. — Я надеялся, что ты этого не видел. Мне просто надо продолжать тренироваться.

— В этом нет необходимости. У меня есть охрана, и я сам вооружен.

— Ага. Вот только если на тебя нападут, ты будешь слишком занят, спасая мою жизнь, и забудешь о себе самом.

— Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, — ошеломленно сказал Майкрофт.

— Я так и предполагал.

— Самодовольство — не самая привлекательная черта.

— Если бы я получал по фунту каждый раз, когда я тебе это говорил…

— Давай закончим здесь на сегодня. Я голоден. Как насчет обеда, а потом в Современную галерею Тейт? Ты говорил, что еще там не был.

— Идет. Зови своего протеже. Кстати, почему Ральф не охраняет тебя здесь? — сообразил вдруг Лестрад, и выражение его лица стало жестким.

— Едва ли мне нужна охрана среди своих же людей.

— Каких людей, здесь нет ни души.

— Нет. По какой-то непостижимой для меня причине присутствие главы британских секретных служб отвлекает людей и сбивает их с цели.

— Так вот почему я мазал! — тут же отозвался Лестрад.

Майкрофт лишь снисходительно посмотрел на него и повел на обед.

Спать они легли уже за полночь. Лестрад не знал, почему Майкрофт был таким тихим и задумчивым: то ли потому что устал и у него болело плечо, то из-за изжоги от карри, то ли еще по какой-то причине.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, наконец, минут двадцать спустя, поняв, что ни один из них и не думает засыпать.

— Ничего.

— Майкрофт…

— Ни…

— Если ты опять скажешь «ничего»…

Майкрофт едва слышно вздохнул.

— Сегодня был такой счастливый день… Как и все дни с тех пор, как ты ко мне вернулся. Я знаю, что мне очень повезло, потому что ты готов дать мне второй шанс.

Помолчав секунду, Лестрад поцеловал его в плечо.

— Ты такой дурень. Я не мог поступить по-другому, я ведь люблю тебя.

— Да, и я не перестаю этому удивляться.

— Идиот, — ласково отозвался Лестрад.

— Я серьезно. Я знаю, что со мной сложно жить. Когда ты ушел… — На этот раз Майкрофт вздохнул громко, и его голос помрачнел. — До тебя в моей жизни было мало счастья. Я даже не понимал этого, пока не потерял тебя. Я не думал, что со мной будет, когда я лишусь этого счастья. Без тебя я словно превратился в призрака, — признался он в темноте, которая придавала ему храбрости. Да и Лестрад, молча поглаживавший его спину круговыми движениями, помогал ему быть откровенным. — Я чувствовал себя так, словно все лучшее, что было во мне, растворяется в небытии, словно туман, уносимый ветром.

— Ветер? Ну прости, — пробормотал Лестрад, — я говорил, что не надо брать то карри.

— Что?

Меланхолия Майкрофта мгновенно исчезла, и он приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на Лестрада.

— Я что-то пропустил? Кажется, я задремал.

— О, ничего важного. Но не надо — я даже не могу выразить, насколько я серьезен, — ни в коем случае не надо пускать ветры в кровати, — приказал Майкрофт.

Довольный тем, что развеял уныние Майкрофт, Лестрад улыбнулся, но не так скрытно, как надеялся.

— Ты что, развел меня? — требовательно спросил Майкрофт, немного возмутившись тем, что он повелся на это.

— Совсем чуть-чуть. Мы решили, что хватит жить прошлым, помнишь?

Лестрад поцеловал его, не успел Майкрофт на это ответить. Его умелый язык творил удивительные вещи у него во рту, а теплые пальцы привычным собственническим жестом обхватили его член. Некоторое время Лестрад неторопливо ласкал его, пока на лице Майкрофта не появилось блаженное выражение, а потом потянулся за смазкой. Лестрад тщательно подготовил их обоих, потому что с тех пор, как он вернулся, они обходились лишь руками и ртом, чтобы доставить друг другу наслаждение. Он медленно входил в Майкрофта, каждую секунду спрашивая: «Как твое плечо, нормально?», пока тот, впервые за все время их отношений, не наорал на него. Лестрад широко улыбнулся, но был не в состоянии скрыть того, как нелегко ему самому давалась эта медлительность, и одним быстрым движением вошел в Майкрофта до конца.

Если плечо Майкрофта в какой-то момент и дало о себе знать, то Лестрад этого не заметил.

— Прости, — задыхаясь, сказал Майкрофт, прикрыв лицо предплечьем и стараясь прийти в себя.

— Не говори ерунды, это же я, — обняв его, сказал Лестрад. — Все в порядке, я с тобой.

Его размытый от волны наслаждения мир вернул четкость и краски, и Майкрофт переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Лестрада сказал с видимым удовольствием:

— Да, ты со мной.

Он уснул, ощущая улыбку Грегори, уткнувшегося лицом в его шею сзади.

[1] Зловонный епископ (Stinking Bishop) — мягкий английский сыр из молока коров глостерской породы. Консистенция полужидкая. Обладает резким запахом, который ему придает груша сорта «Зловонный епископ». Раз в 4 недели при созревании сыр погружают в грушевый сидр, получаемый из плодов одноимённого сорта. Сыр производят с 1972 года Чарльз Мартелл и его сын на ферме в Глостершире. (Википедия)

[2] Узнать поподробнее о Диппи можно тут, но только на английском <https://www.nhm.ac.uk/discover/dippy-the-dino-star.html>

[3] Побережье Дорсетшира и Восточного Девоншира на юге Англии представляет собой 155 км обрывистой береговой линии. Обнаруженные здесь породы принадлежат мезозойской эре и охватывают период в 185 млн лет. В 2001 году побережье Дорсетшира и восточного Девоншира попало в список объектов всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО в Великобритании. Большое разнообразие ландшафтов побережья (пляжи, заливы, пещеры, обрывы, арки и т.д.) отражает 185 млн лет геологии и включает все три периода мезозоя (триасовый, юрский и меловой).


End file.
